


Voldemort's Miss-Understanding

by tinyrose65



Series: Miss Merlin [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, Genderswap, Magic Reveal, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrose65/pseuds/tinyrose65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or How Voldemort's Plan Goes A Bit Wrong (again.) And Merlin, Along With Gwaine And Arthur, Finds Herself In A World Where Everybody Is convinced That She Has A Beard. Wait.  What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter

Personally, Voldemort thought that his plans for complete-and-utter world domination were going quite smoothly. Nobody -save that blasted Potter, damn it- knew that he had successfully returned from the dead, as it were, and he was currently free to recruit all of his  _incredibly loyal_ (Voldemort snorted to himself at this) followers.

Even the entire Potter problem was working itself out: most of the country was convinced that he was a lying, thieving, conniving little brat.

However, he was a little brat that knew  _just_ how to get under his skin, so Voldemort knew that he would need to do something about Potter soon.

Still, he couldn't do something about Potter, find the Prophecy,  _and_  keep his followers from staging some sort of coup (he had to make sure that the proper fear had been instilled in them, even after all of these years) by himself.

He was only  _one_ evil, Dark Lord of All, after all.

There may still be a way to solve all his problems at once, though. When he was younger (back during Hogwarts, when he had been snooping around in the Forbidden section of the library), he had heard rumors of a spell that had the ability to call forth an ancient evil from the past.

The spell would be incredibly simple for a wizard of his calibre and he had spent the past several weeks gathering all the supplies he would need to perform it.

Naturally, he would do it in secret. If he were to fail (although he doubted it), it would not be good for his followers to know. Or, if he succeeded, his followers should not know that he needed help managing his agenda.

So yes, in secret.

There were some risks involved, according to the inventor of the spell, but Voldemort cast them aside. All the man really mentioned was some sort of warning against  _temporal backlash,_ or whatever  _that_ meant.

Voldemort didn't care.

In fact, he was just about ready to call forth this massive evil. To be fair, he was a bit concerned about calling forth an  _evil_ to help him, since he hardly considered what he was doing to be  _evil._

He was simply trying to restore the Wizarding World to its proper state.

And anyway, he was more than powerful enough to tame  _any_ evil thing that might arise from this situation.

With that thought, he began the long and arduous process of summoning this ancient-  _thing._

The spell was a long and complicated one, even for him, and, by the time he was done several hours later, he was incredibly drained. It was all worth it, though, as he watched black smoke begin to curl about the room, until slowly but surely it began to form some sort of shape.

He gave an evil laugh, even though nobody was around to hear it, as the enchantment reached a crescendo, the smoke looking as though it had been lit on fire.

There was an enormous amount of energy in the air and, almost as soon as it had started, it was gone.

As the smoke cleared away, Voldemort, much to his surprise, was left with a young woman who was dressed in incredibly dark clothes, an incredibly confused look on her face.

Before he could even comprehend what she was doing here, she saw him and gave a shriek, her hand whipping out and words (words that Voldemort had  _never_ heard) tumbling from her lips. Her eyes flashed gold and Voldemort, completely unprepared, was sent flying backwards by an invisible force.

That's when he understood  _everything._

Brilliant.

"Who're you?" she demanded, her hand held out in front of her, as though to defend herself. Voldemort made to stand up, but she again went to mutter some sort of incantation. Voldemort was prepared this time, though, and had a body-bind spell cast on her in less than a moment.

"Come, now," Voldemort said, standing up slowly. She looked at him in alarm. "We are all friends here."

He had allowed her movement of her head, so she said, "Oh really, now? And who exactly are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort smirked. She didn't seem impressed.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"That's hardly important," Voldemort denied. He said silkily, "What is important is that I'm having a bit of a problem. A  _pest_ control problem, you might say."

"What does that have to do with me?" the young woman asked.

Voldemort flattered, "I used a spell to call forth a great and ancient power to help me. They sent me you."

The young woman looked flattered, "A great power, you said?"

Voldemort nodded. "Oh, yes, Miss-"

"Lady," the young woman stressed. "I am the  _Lady_ Morgana Pendragon."

"Well, milady," Voldemort said, recognizing her name immediately, "I believe we may be of some use to each other."

"You have told me- vaguely- how I may be of some use to you," Morgana said suspiciously. "I have yet to see how you may be of use to me."

So, slowly, Voldemort began to explain.

Morgana's smirk grew with every word.

Unbeknownst to either one of them, Voldemort's spell had had an unusual side-effect. Of course, the spell's creator, Tim Porary, had warned about possible problems, but hadn't been able to elaborate, since the spell was far too unstable for him to test himself. Anything he warned against was possible conjecture.

One thing he was fairly confident in, though, was the theory of temporal backlash, which had already been widely document with other spells of a similar nature.

The mechanics of the spell, when simply put, brought a person out of their own time period and brought them forward, sucking them through as though a vacuum. As it happened, this vacuum was not particularly good at discerning between the people it was supposed to bring forward and anybody else from that particular time period.

So, as a result, it wasn't uncommon for a few extra people to show up in the future. These people were often one that the intended target had spent considerable amounts of time with or harbored strong feelings toward. Unlike the target of the spell, the men or women caught in the crossfire (so to speak) were not protected against the dangers of time travel and were known to appear in random locations and to suffer some very strange affects.

Voldemort had not known this.

Or rather, he had, but simply hadn't cared.

If he had cared, he would have saved Merlin  _a lot_ of trouble.

Of course, Merlin had no idea the time she'd be in for. Instead, at the moment, she was currently whistling to herself as she walked to Arthur's bedchambers, carrying some fresh linens to make his bed.

She was in a particularly good mood after the night she and Gwaine had had ( _not_ like that!). Things were going particularly well with Gwaine, and she was glad. It would've been a shame for things to go completely and utterly wrong, only for Merlin to loose one of her closest friends.

But no, things were going well and Merlin was quite pleased.

Merlin had progressed from whistling to humming by the time she opened Arthur's door. Her hum (which was incredibly off tune, if she was honest) died in her throat as embarrassment overtook her. Not only was Arthur in the room, but Gwaine.

He smiled at her as she squeaked in surprise. They had both been leaning over a piece of parchment on Arthur's desk. At Merlin's arrival, though, they stopped talking. Gwaine greeted her politely, but Arthur tutted.

"Well, it's about time you showed up with those sheets, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "The ones on my bed now are  _filthy."_

Merlin took it all in her stride and said, without missing a beat, "I really don't want to know what you and Gwen get up to in that bed, Arthur."

Arthur sputtered incomprehensibly. "You- You, Mer _lin,_ have a dirty mind!" Then, angrily, he turned to a laughing Gwaine. "And you can be quiet,  _Sir Gwaine!_ I'll have you know that this isn't-"

Suddenly, the Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur felt an odd tug in their stomachs, just underneath their navels. Before Arthur could think to yell at Merlin for bringing him bad food and making him sick, before Gwaine could think to crack a joke about drinking too much, and before Merlin could think to complain about being overworked, the tugging suddenly turned into a yank, almost pulling them off of their feet.

Merlin stumbled and tried to catch herself, but found that there was no purchase for her feet. The ground had disappeared. In fact, everything had disappeared- Arthur's chambers, the light,  _air._ She was falling, falling for a very long time, trying to breath, but failing, yet still somehow not dying.

She tried to reach out with her magic. Merlin didn't use a spell or incantation this time. It was pure instinct. Her fear overrode anything else and her magic surged to protect her. It sought out anything-anybody- and found Gwaine and Arthur.

_Protect Arthur!_

_Protect Gwaine!_

Merlin's soul screamed, her own safety put aside for the time being. She felt her magic  _hold_ them, but that wasn't quite the right word for it, she supposed. Still, Merlin got the same feeling she always felt when she used her magic: a safe, warm, feeling, deep inside herself.

As soon as it had started, it was over, and Merlin felt herself hit the floor with a  _thud._ Next to her, she heard Arthur and Gwaine both groan.

"-funny," Arthur wheezed, out of breath, but his voice sounded strange. When Merlin managed to muster up enough energy to look at him, she realized why.

He was several years younger- seventeen years old or so. Next to him, Gwaine also looked younger. Merlin had a feeling (partially because of the strange looks that Gwaine and Arthur were both giving  _her_  and each other) that she hadn't escaped the de-aging process or whatever it was either, since she felt that distinctly awkward feeling that only teenagers had.

Merlin hadn't exactly  _escaped_ that feeling as she got older, just learned to live with it. But now she felt as lanky and strange as a newborn colt. That's when she noticed something else: something important. She, Arthur, and Gwaine were no longer in Camelot. They were in a strange looking room.

And they weren't alone.

They were surrounded by several adults in different colored cloaks and, in the case of some, hats. They all had small, thin, wooden sticks pointed at them. Behind a red-headed woman, stood a cluster of younger kids, peering curiously over the woman's shoulders, but she continued to hold them back as best she could.

Merlin blinked, her vision still a bit blurry and her mind still incredibly hazy. Her magic felt funny, too-

Arthur noticed this last bit (about all of the people, not about her magic) around the same time Merlin did. Trying to sound as dignified as is possible when you're stuck on the floor and too drained to move, Arthur demanded (in his best, seventeen year-old, royal voice), "Who are you? Declare yourselves."

"Merlin's beard," breathed one of the kids. Merlin touched her chin self-consciously. She didn't have a beard.

Gwaine decided to ask a different question.

"Why are you all pointing sticks at us?"


	2. In which Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine Learn the Truth, But Not the Whole Truth

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting again for what to had to be the umpteenth time, in Sirius's opinion, even though very little seemed to get done. At least, not in respect to his godson, which, to Sirius, was the most important thing. The other kids -Hermione and the Weasley family- were already here, so Sirius couldn't see why Harry couldn't come.

Dumbledore argued that Harry was safer at the Dursleys and Mrs. Weasley protested that he was too young to be involved. Sirius thought that they were both kidding themselves.

Sirius wasn't an idiot, despite what some people might've thought. His family life hadn't been the best and he knew when to recognize that in others. When he saw Harry for the first time in over eleven years that night, he'd seen a pale, thin, boy in clothes that were  _far_ too big for him, who was ready and willing to move in with a man he'd just met and (up until a few hours ago) believed to have murdered his parents.

If that didn't scream of an unhappy home life, Sirius didn't know what did.

He didn't necessarily know the extent of what when on there, but Sirius knew enough that he wanted Harry out of there  _right now._ Grimmauld Place had enough wards on it to protect Harry...

As for Mrs. Weasley's comments, she could keep them to herself. He knew that she was just trying to look out for Harry, as she had been doing for the past several years (for which he was grateful,  _really!)_ , but  _he_ was Harry's guardian now and James and Lily trusted him to know what was best for Harry. Sirius knew that right now, after what he had experienced in the graveyard, Harry needed his family and his friends.

Not to mention that from what he had heard, Harry had inherited his father's propensity for breaking the rules. Sirius had a feeling that if nobody told Harry what was going on, he would find out on his own, and who knew if his information would be reliable. It was better that Harry learn what he needed to know from somebody he could trust.

Of course, nobody  _ever_ listened to an ex-convict, Sirius thought wryly, watching as Dumbledore and Moody debated about how best to protect Potter at the Dursleys' house. At least they realized that Harry needed  _something_ other than Mrs. Figg to keep him safe.

Sirius was just about to suggest (again) that they simply bring Harry to Grimmauld Place when a loud crash sounded from the living room, followed by the screams of the kids (who were, much to Sirius's personal satisfaction, no doubt trying to eavesdrop).

The adults in the room all grabbed their wands and ran into the living room. Molly got there first and, by the time Sirius arrived, had pushed all of the kids behind her. Sirius saw why when he entered the room.

On the floor was one of the most bizarre group of people he had ever seen. Not much older than Harry was now, they were dressed in old clothes and looked distinctly ill, as though they had just Flooed for the first time.

The brunette boy sat himself up on his elbows and clutched his head, clearly dizzy. The blonde boy was laying on his stomach, but eventually lifted his head and took in his surroundings. The only girl in the group seemed to check to make sure her friends were alright first before she looked around, too.

When he noticed them, the blonde said, "Who are you? Declare yourselves."

Sirius couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the tone in the boy's voice. Here was somebody who was  _definitely_ used to getting his way.

"Merlin's beard," Ron muttered. The girl on the floor touched her chin.

The brunette had, at this point, recovered, and was much more blunt. He asked, "Why are you all pointing sticks at us?"

"I think we'll be asking the questions here," Moody said, eyes narrowed.

The blonde looked insulted. "Look here-"

Before he could finish, the girl elbowed him hard in the side. "I'd shut up if I were you, Arthur."

"What would you know, Mer _lin?"_

Sirius could tell that he wasn't the only one surprised. They were either the stupidest fake names he had ever heard or it was one hell of a coincidence. Merlin and Arthur. Huh.

"Ah, both of you be quiet," the brunette complained, "I've got a massive headache and you two bickering isn't helping right now."

Dumbledore just waited for a moment, his gaze fixed on them, for the three to fall quiet and look up at him. Once he had their attention, he simply said, "Please, introduce yourselves."

Clearly whatever they had been expecting it wasn't a mild-mannered statement like that. Sirius hadn't really been expecting it either (and Moody looked quite disappointed that he wouldn't get to hex anybody), but he could tell by Dumbledore's tone and lack of eye-twinkle that he was much more serious than his politeness belied.

The girl spoke first, wearing a grin that looked slightly out of place given the current circumstances. Still, it was a nice grin, Sirius decided, one that made you want to smile back- certainly not one that you would expect to find on a Death Eater. Sirius amended the statement. Well, maybe a very  _stupid_ Death Eater.

"I'm Merlin."

Sirius expected Dumbledore to say something about the name, but he didn't. Instead, he waited for an answer from the other two. The blonde looked highly annoyed.

"Don't tell them that!"

Merlin looked confused. "Why not? He asked."

"Yes," the blonde grumbled, "But still! You don't-"

The brunette interrupted them. "Sir Gwaine. Ignore them. Once they get started, they'll go for ages."

The blonde looked highly annoyed at the statement and finally turned his churlish gaze back to Dumbledore. "I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. I demand you tell me who you are and how I got here- wherever  _here_ is, for that matter."

Behind him, Sirius heard the kids twitter in surprise, although he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Dumbledore, now looking for more serious, said, "I had hoped that by showing you some common courtesy, you would extend the favor. However, if you won't bother to give us your  _real_ names, then I'll have no choice but to use an alternative method."

"But Merlin  _is_ my real name," the girl (Merlin, for all intents and purposes) grumbled to herself. Remus cleared his throat to get Dumbledore's attention.

"They do bear a  _startling_ resemblance to the figures of the legend," Remus whispered so the group on the floor couldn't hear, "If not a bit younger..."

Moody, who had somehow managed to hear them, snapped, "You can't be saying-"

"I believe," Dumbledore said, raising his voice, "That the children should be taken upstairs until we manage to get this matter sorted."

The children in question grumbled and groaned, but didn't argue with Dumbledore, no doubt knowing better. They had been trying to sit in on the meetings all day, but it was unlikely that Molly would ever let them. The traipsed upstairs loudly. Sirius had a feeling they'd be back (much more quietly) to eavesdrop in only a short amount of time.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "From what I understand, you finished brewing a batch of Veritaserum not too long ago. Please fetch it."

Severus walked around the three kids on the floor and headed to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of Floo powder and threw it inside. Then was gone in a rush of green flames.

Sirius watched the reactions of the mystery guests curiously. Out of them all, it was "Gwaine" who seemed least bothered. He watched it with an odd look of bored curiosity that was reminiscent of somebody who had seen a bit of everything. "Merlin" looked surprised, but thrilled at the Floo. The blonde, "Arthur," though, he looked angry.

"That was sorcery," he accused. Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a glance and grinned exasperatedly at each other. Arthur didn't notice. "You are of course aware that any use of enchantments is punishable by death in Camelot."

Sirius was surprised at the accusing tone in the man's voice. Aside from the fact that this entire "King of Camelot" charade was really getting old, he clearly knew nothing about history. Magic had flourished under King Arthur's reign, thanks to his and Merlin's work. Although, now that Sirius looked, Merlin looked quite uncomfortable. She schooled her face into a neutral mask when Arthur looked her way. She smiled innocently at him and Sirius couldn't help by smile to himself, impressed.

"It's a good thing you are no longer in Camelot, then," Dumbledore pointed out.

Arthur looked insulted. "Not in Camelot? Then where the hell are we?"

"London, England," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. He had clearly decided to act as though Arthur and Merlin and Gwaine were telling the truth for the time being. "In 1995."

Arthur scoffed, clearly disbelieving, but Gwaine, it seemed, had a bit more common sense. Once he and Merlin had gotten over their own shock, Gwaine nudged the "king's" shoulder roughly to try and get his attention.

"I'd look around if I were you," he muttered to Arthur. "We clearly aren't in Camelot anymore."

While Arthur was quiet and digested this information, both Gwaine and Merlin looked around the room, seemingly unconcerned about the entire situation.

At that moment, Snape returned in the Floo. He held out the small phial containing the Veritaserum without saying a word. After that, he simply watched the three on the floor. Merlin eyed the phial curiously.

"What's in there?"

"Truth serum," Dumbledore said calmly. "If you are telling the truth-" here Dumbledore sounded as though he clearly doubted it- "Then it's a simple matter of one of you taking this serum and answering a few questions."

"I don't condone the use of sorcery!" Arthur protested.

Merlin coughed. "Arthur, I don't mean to be rude-"

"Really?" Arthur laughed disbelievingly. "You do it on accident most of the time, then? Or do you  _really_ suffer from some sort of mental affliction like my father thought?"

"Like I was saying," Merlin stressed, looking around the room nervously. "Do you really want to argue with the sorcerers who clearly  _outnumber us_ three to one?"

Arthur looked like he was incredibly reluctant to admit Merlin's point, but finally nodded his head in acquiescence to Dumbledore's request. "Very well. We will do as you ask."

He began to stand up, slowly as to not alarm any of the wizards pointing wands his way. Gwaine also stood up and then reached down to help Merlin climb clumsily to her feet.

"I'll do it," all three of them said firmly.

Sirius smirked to himself as the three exchanged indignant glances. Gwaine and Arthur said, at the same time, " _You,_ Merlin?"

Gwaine looked more concerned. Arthur just looked doubtful. Merlin seemed to think about it and then blushed, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She grinned sheepishly. "Right. Probably not the best idea. I'll keep out of this one, then."

Gwaine turned immediately to Arthur. With a sort of devotion in his voice and a somberness expression that surprised Sirius even though he had only known (that really was stretching the term) him for a few minutes, Gwaine said, "Sire. I'll gladly take the serum. It's my duty to protect and serve you. It'd be an honor to help."

Arthur shook his head. "I appreciate your loyalty, Gwaine, but I believe this is my duty to bear. As King, I cannot stand idly by while one of  _my people_ puts themselves in danger for me. I'm sorry."

Sirius couldn't help but be slightly impressed and, judging by the proud look on Merlin's face, she clearly was, too. Maybe Sirius had underestimated Arthur. Gwaine, though, looked ready to protest.

"That's an order, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine made a face, but didn't say anything else as Arthur turned to Dumbledore. Arthur said, "Alright. I'm ready."

Dumbledore conjured up a chair, making Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine jump slightly. As Arthur sat down, though, Merlin asked, "Do you need those sticks to do magic?"

"They're wands, not sticks," answered Remus, never once to miss out on an opportunity to teach. "And yes, except in rare circumstances."

"Sorcerers in Camelot don't have wands," Merlin said curiously. "W- They just use their hands most of the time."

"Really?" Remus suddenly looked fascinated, forgetting for a moment that these people might've been Death Eaters. "I wonder why that is. If you wouldn't mind, maybe later we could sit and discuss-"

"Moony!" Sirius said, exasperated. At the same time, in the same tone of voice, Arthur said, "Merlin!"

"What?" they answered simultaneously. Arthur rolled his eyes, still managing to look extremely nervous as Dumbledore approached with the serum.

He asked, "So, ah, how does this work, then?"

Dumbledore explained by saying, "You will take a sip or two of the serum. You'll go into a sort of trance. It shouldn't hurt. You'll simply feel as though you are dreaming. We will ask you some questions and, once we are satisfied with the answers, we remove you from under the influence of the potion. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, if what you say about who you are is true."

"How will you know when he's entered into the trance?" Merlin asked. Sirius saw Moody grip his wand tighter. For whatever reason, he clearly thought Merlin the most dangerous of the three, perhaps simply because of her namesake and, because out of the three, she  _seemed_  the  _least_  dangerous (which Mood always found more suspicious).

"He will relax his shoulders, his jaw will slacken, his eyelids will grow heavy, and a glazed look will enter his eyes," Dumbledore said.

"Right." Merlin paused. "Sorry, but how again will you be able to tell? Because Arthur almost always looks like that."

Sirius couldn't help it. He laughed. Gwaine caught his eye and smiled slightly, as though agreeing with him.

"Mer _lin,"_ Arthur grumbled. To Sirius, he looked ready to go into a full-blown rant, but Dumbledore took that opportunity to shove some of the serum in his mouth. He sputtered as he choked on it, but clearly some must've made its way down because, a moment later, he looked completely relaxed.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said, any amusement suddenly gone from the room. "What is your full name?"

Speaking in a strange tone of voice, Arthur replied slowly, "King Arthur Pendragon."

Sirius wasn't the only one who stiffened. They were all thinking more or less the same thing:  _They had been telling the truth- or at least partially._

Dumbledore continued, although Sirius could tell that he had been a bit rattled by the information. "Who is it that is with you right now?"

"Sir Gwaine, a knight of the Round Table, and Merlin, my personal maid-servant and good friend."

Merlin beamed at this, although Sirius was a bit surprised. He never remembered reading anything about the all-powerful  _Merlin_ being a maid-servant. Of course, he was never that brilliant at history. He'd ask Moony about it later, he resolved.

Dumbledore asked, "Where are you all from?"

"Camelot."

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly. "How is it that you all came to be here?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "Merlin, Gwaine, and myself were in the chambers I share with my wife. Merlin was changing the sheets on my bed and Gwaine and I were going over some patrol schedules and other such business. Then we were here."

Dumbledore clearly didn't have anything else to add. Moony, though, did.

"What did you mean," Moony interjected, "By your comment that sorcery and enchantments were not allowed in Camelot?"

"Magic has been banned in Camelot for over thirty years," Arthur began, "Ever since the Great Purge, under my father's rule. It is for the protection of Camelot and her citizens that no magic be allowed, since those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. Magic killed my mother and my father and corrupted my sister. The practice of magic is punishable by death in my kingdom."

Throughout Arthur's speech, Sirius couldn't help by keep looking at Merlin. If this Arthur  _was_ as a matter of fact the  _real_ King Arthur, then there was no doubt that this Merlin was the  _actual_ Merlin. She even bore some resemblance to the paintings Sirius had seen, although much younger now. At the moment, she looked incredibly uncomfortable and even hurt, but mostly guilty. Gwaine kept sneaking glances at her, too, looking very apologetic.

Sirius wondered  _how_ Merlin had come to live under such a Camelot, why the books  _never_ mentioned anything like this, and how the legend as wizards today knew it came about in the first place.

Merlin said to the wizards in the room, clearly worried about their reactions to Arthur's little spiel, "Please- don't- don't hold it against him. It's not his fault and he won't try anything stupid I promise-"

Dumbledore held up his hand to calm her, since she had grown a bit hysterical. Sirius marveled at the fact that she was defending him. If she had magic, surely, then, she would hate him. Sirius knew that he would, if he were in her position.

Dumbledore said gently, "Each is entitled to their own opinion. Even now, thousands of years in the future, there are still those who share his strict views on magic. I assure you, it is alright, as long as he respects us while he is here."

So, then, Dumbledore had no idea how the three had gotten to London in the first place, Sirius decided. Nor did he know how to get them back. They'd be here for some time in the foreseeable future.

"You're king, then, Arthur?" Remus asked, the only one to keep his head throughout that entire monologue.

"Yes."

"You're awfully young," Sirius couldn't help but exclaim. It wasn't a question, but Arthur answered anyway.

"We were older before we arrived here. It seems as though we were somehow de-aged on the journey here."

"You've given me a lot to think about," Dumbledore mused after moment, once it became clear that that was it and that nobody had anymore questions. "We are finish-"

"Wait!" Merlin interrupted, looking incredibly gleeful in that moment. "Can I just- Can I ask one question? Please?"

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said curiously.

Sirius was expecting a wise question about the state of mankind or magic or  _something_ befitting  _the_ Merlin.

Instead, Merlin asked, "Was it really Percival who stole my birthday cake a few months ago like you said?"

From across the room, Moody rolled his glass eye.

Arthur said, "No, I lied. I ate the cake."

"I knew it!" Merlin said triumphantly. "Gaius made me that cake! He worked all day on it!"

"I'm sorry."

Merlin turned to Gwaine, clearly in shock. "You heard that, right? Please tell me you heard that."

"I did, princess," he said, much to Merlin's delight. "Arthur finally apologized to you about something."

"If that is all-" Dumbledore began and, when Merlin nodded, he finished speaking as he waved his wand, "-then I suppose we are finished with the questioning."

It took a moment, but Arthur eventually seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. When he was fully awake, he looked himself over, as though making sure that he wasn't injured. Satisfied, he turned to Dumbledore. "Well, then?"

"I am sorry for doubting you, your majesty," Dumbledore said respectfully. Sirius didn't think he had ever seen something so strange as Dumbledore taking a subservient role to somebody as young as Arthur. "These are dangerous times for us, however, and we must use caution."

"Apology accepted," Arthur said, not really sure what to make of what Dumbledore's comment on dangerous times.

There was silence for a moment as nobody was really sure what to do. Finally, Arthur ( _King_ Arthur, Sirius thought to himself, not really sure how to react to that), spoke.

"Merlin, Gwaine, and I have been cooperative with you thus far. I would hope that you would do us the honor of doing the same for us and answering some of our questions. As you can imagine, we are quite at a loss."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, since he had apparently been elected as unofficial spoke-person for the group. Nobody else said anything. They were all too terrified, Sirius supposed. There was a lot of danger involved in time-travel. It was something all wizards knew. And now they were currently talking to some of the most famous characters in wizarding history.

He gestured for Merlin and Gwaine to also take a seat on two new chairs he had conjured up. Now that it seemed as though the immediate danger had passed, the rest of the Order relaxed a bit, although still ready to take action if necessary.

Having King Arthur and Merlin currently making themselves comfortable in the living room was clearly not a situation anybody had anticipated.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, Merlin and Gwaine remaining silent, "I didn't quite catch your name-"

"Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, then, Mr. Dumbledore, sir," Arthur began, "I don't suppose you know how the three of us came to be here?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

Arthur looked rueful. "And I don't suppose you know how to get us back home? I promised my wife I'd have supper with her tonight."

Sirius found it strange (as if everything else was completely normal today!) to see somebody as young as Arthur talking about having a wife.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. My sincerest apologies to your wife."

"Well, this day just get's better and better, doesn't it?" Arthur scowled to himself, clearly frustrated beyond all belief. Sirius didn't blame him.

"C'mon, Arthur!" Merlin said cheerfully. "It could be worse!"

"How?" Arthur snapped, quite loudly.

There was a sudden tension in the air. Then it snapped. A vase in the corner chose that moment to explode. Everybody ducked and thankfully nobody was hurt. When they looked back up, they all looked at Arthur, who was in shock, staring at his hands.

They recognized the accidental magic of an untrained wizard when they saw it.

Clearly, Merlin did, too. She cleared her throat.

"Like that," she said delicately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! Fanfiction.net was having issues with their login page, so I couldn't get to my stories until now.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Plans Are Made

Merlin was quite bored. She didn't think that she would ever be saying such a thing while sitting on a sofa thousands of years in the future, but it was true. After Arthur's display of magic (and a subsequent display from Gwaine, followed by another one from Arthur), the wizards were gathered trying to figure out what to do next. For the first few minutes, looking around the room had been interesting, but now Merlin was very, very bored.

She took the time to see how Arthur and Gwaine were both doing. His magic seemed to have calmed a bit, but Arthur was clearly in shock, evidenced mainly by the way that he didn't try to take charge of the situation at all. He was just sitting there. Merlin hoped that he wasn't broken or anything, since she would hate to fail now after so many years of hard work.

As for Gwaine, he seemed a bit more relaxed about the entire thing. In fact, he seemed to be down-right enjoying his newfound abilities. He kept staring at things- the chairs, the vase- as though trying to do something magical to them. It seemed as though he hadn't gotten the hang of it yet, but if the other wizards had their way, he'd be learning soon enough.

Merlin wasn't completely following the conversation, but it seemed as though they were assuming that Gwaine's and Arthur's newfound abilities were being attributed to their strange journey. She heard things about wands and schools and protection from a moldy wart or something.

These wizards were strange.

Merlin didn't know what to make of it all. Unlike Arthur and Gwaine, Merlin hadn't performed any accidental magic. Unlike them, though, she had had years of practice  _controlling_ her magic. She couldn't deny that it felt very strange to her right now. She still had control, but it was a tenuous control.

Slippery, almost, like she couldn't get a good grip on it.

She huffed and turned her attention inwards. Merlin couldn't exactly  _see_ her magic, like she knew a lot of sorcerers could. In most cases, Gaius had once explained to her, magic was sort of like a core in a person's being, that could then be channeled outward and even looked at, although it took quite a bit of effort.

To Merlin, there was no  _core._ Her magic was just a part of her. So she couldn't exactly look at it, but she could feel it, more and more easily these days it seemed (although whether that was out of practice or something else, she didn't know), if she tried.

And right now, it felt strained.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Her magic was almost being pulled...tugged... towards Arthur and Gwaine and  _oh,_ suddenly everything made a bit more sense. When they were, well, traveling, Merlin had reacted by trying to reach out to Gwaine and Arthur with her magic. Things must've gotten tangled up somehow (that was the best way to describe it), and now Gwaine and Arthur were stuck with a bit of magic.

Wonderful.

Arthur currently agreed with Merlin's sentiments, although neither of them realized that. First off, he had been transported into the future. Second, he was currently surrounded by practicers of magic (to be fair, they seemed like a nice lot, but he refused to let his guard down). And, most importantly, he had somehow managed to become magical.

He didn't know what to make of his  _magic._ It wasn't his fault, obviously. He hadn't actively sought out to practice it or anything, which he supposed was a mark in his favor. But- magic was evil. That's what he was told all his life and that's what he had seen happen first hand. It corrupted people. He didn't  _feel_ evil, though. He actually felt rather normal, if a bit tense.

Perhaps it took time, Arthur mused, to corrupt people. Morgana didn't turn horrible in a day, he reasoned to himself. He would just have to be on his guard, he decided, and try to avoid using it as much as possible. Yes, that would do it.

Unlike Arthur, Gwaine had no intention of  _not_ using his magic. This was quite brilliant, actually! Since finding out about Merlin's magic, he had quizzed her to no end, to be sure, but it always seemed a rather foreign thing to him. Now, he could experience it for himself! Of course, he was having a bit of trouble controlling it... actually, he couldn't control it at all. He had seen Merlin manipulate her magic with an incredible easy grace, but he quickly learned that it wasn't so simple. Much to his chagrin, he couldn't do  _anything._

He looked at Merlin curiously and wondered how hard it was for her to use magic. He knew that she had been born with it and therefore had much more practice, but how much training had she had to do before she had good control? Gwaine also knew that her training couldn't have been  _that_ extensive (with magic being illegal) and also that Merlin didn't often use spells nowadays. Not for the first time, he wondered just how powerful she was.

Rather powerful, judging by the reactions of the other wizards in the room, who all treated her with a strange sort of reverence and respect that he could tell Merlin just wasn't used to. She must've done  _something_ in the future to earn such treatment, although Gwaine personally believed that Merlin had done enough to earn treatment like that already. The fact that she rarely (if ever) got it made Gwaine more than a bit annoyed on several occasions, but Merlin never seemed to mind too horribly.

If anything, she seemed a bit uncomfortable with it all right now. She kept sneaking nervous glances at Arthur, worried that he would notice something strange was going on, but he seemed too lost in his own thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Merlin's voice broke through the mumble of conversation in the room, snapping both Gwaine and Arthur out of their respective thoughts. The other wizards quieted and looked at her expectantly, as though she were about to say something incredible, which made Merlin feel rather silly for what she was about to say next.

She said hesitantly, "I have to pee."

It was the sandy-haired man (Remus, Gwaine remembered) who answered first.

"The bathroom is up the stairs," he instructed. "It'll be the second door on your right."

"Thanks."

Merlin smiled gratefully and headed upstairs. Gwaine couldn't help but take the opportunity to sneak a look at her bum... she might've been younger, but Gwaine still found her lovely. He actually found her adorable in her current state, he decided. Her clothes- which were normally a bit big on her- currently dwarfed her, making her smaller than ever, like a kid trying on their parents' clothes.

Arthur noticed where Gwaine was looking and rolled his eyes.

Merlin  _didn't_  notice where Gwaine was looking and headed upstairs. She meant to find the "bathroom" (whatever  _that_ was), but when she reached the landing, she found herself facing a strange group of kids.

The majority of them had red hair (the girl out of that group looked the youngest and two identical-looking boys looked the oldest). The only other girl had bushy-brown hair. They were all staring at Merlin with odd looks on their faces.

"Hello," Merlin greeted, not really sure what else would be appropriate, considering the circumstances.

"So is it true?" the youngest red-head boy breathed. "Are you the  _actual_ Merlin?"

"I'm not the 'actual' anything," Merlin told him. "I'm just Merlin."

"Ronald!" the bushy-haired girl hissed, before pulling him into the room where they had presumably just come out of. The others followed and the door shut firmly behind them, a clear message.

Merlin hadn't meant to snoop- really she hadn't- but the invitation of a slammed door was too great to resist.

She treaded softly to the door and gently pressed her ear against it. It was too thick. She had no choice. If she wanted to hear what they were saying (and she did, because there was clearly something going on here that was more than meets the eye) she would have to use magic. Merlin'd just have to be a bit more careful about it. There was no telling how it would react since their journey and now that it had been tied to Arthur and Gwaine.

She took a deep breath and gently uttered the spell to increase her hearing.

_"ásce."_

Merlin felt the odd sensation of, for a moment, loosing control of her magic, but before it went any further, it settled, and she could hear perfectly well, from everything downstairs to whatever was in the attic. It was quite nice, but she focused her attention on the room.

The murmuring from inside was much more distinct now.

"You can't think she's the actual Merlin," came a female's voice. It wasn't the same as the bushy-haired girl's voice, so Merlin assumed it was the other girl. The young red-head.

"Snape had Veritaserum!" Merlin now recognized the voice of the bushy-haired girl. "We all heard it! It's  _Merlin_ and  _King Arthur!"_

"Legend would've mentioned something about Merlin being a servant, though, wouldn't it've?" asked a voice that Merlin hadn't heard before. It must've been one of the twins, she decided, although she had no idea which.

"It's not like you ever pay attention in History of Magic," the other twin, Merlin guessed. "You're hardly a reliable source."

"Hermione?" asked the red-headed girl.

"Not from what I can remember," mumbled the bushy-haired girl. "But Veritaserum is infallible! There's no way to beat the stuff! That's why it's been so invaluable during the war- this one and the one before! I read all about it in-"

"Tell us later, Hermione," said the youngest red-haired girl. "I mean- really. Merlin and Arthur, in the flesh."

"What're the odds that they show up a few months after You-Know-Who comes back?" asked the boy, Ron.

"You think  _Merlin_ is working for You-Know-Who?" laughed one of the twins.

"I don't know!"

"Well, if you want to ask her, I'd do so from a distance," said the other (or maybe the same...) twin.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Ron is right. It is a very strange coincidence."

"You can't be serious, Hermione!"

"I'm not saying that they're  _working_ for You-Know-Who, Ginny. But time-travel is very tricky business-"

"You'd know," muttered a twin.

"- and it takes powerful magic to enact. We can't rule out the possibility that it is because of You-Know-Who that those three are here."

"Do you think they'll help in the war?"

"There technically isn't a war, yet," piped up Ginny.

"Will be soon, though," one of the twins said somberly. Merlin pressed her ear closer to the door, as though that would help her hear (the truth was, it didn't matter because of the spell she had used).

"Can I help you with something?"

Merlin jumped and turned around so fast somebody might've though there were pixies or something after her. Instead, it was just Sirius, who was looking at her amusedly. Merlin relaxed a bit when she noticed that he didn't look that angry.

"I- I got lost."

Sirius turned to the door across from them both and pushed it open slightly, revealing a room composed of what looked mainly like white tile.

"The bathroom," Sirius said. Merlin tried not to flinch. The spell made other noises a bit louder than normal. "Take as long as you like."

"Thanks," Merlin said, blushing as she went inside, closing the door behind her. Once the door was fully closed, she shut her eyes and leant agains the wall, breathing in and out slowly, letting the spell fade and her hearing return back to normal.

_That was close._

In her mind, it was worth it to learn what she had. Clearly, as nice as these folk seemed, they were hiding  _something_ from them all. Merlin sighed and opened her eyes. But, first thing's first...

_How exactly did this room work?_


	4. In Which An Important Decision is Reached

It took about twenty minutes for Merlin to figure out how the bathroom worked, but once she was done, she couldn't help but be quite pleased with herself. She wondered if she could get one for Arthur somehow, since she wouldn't have to worry about emptying out his chamber pot anymore.

When Merlin got back downstairs, it seemed that Dumbledore and the others had reached some sort of agreement and were waiting for her expectantly. She looked at Arthur and Gwaine, who shrugged at her, and then sat back down.

Dumbledore nodded to show that he was going to proceed.

"My colleagues and I have been discussing at length what exactly it is we are to do with you," Dumbledore began. "We do not know how you arrived here. Nor do we know how to send you back. This situation is a potentially dangerous one- time-travel is risky business and it is imperative we get you home as soon as possible. However, since that does not seem possible for the time being, we must then turn to another important matter. Namely, your magic."

Arthur went to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand, stopping him.

"Regardless of your personal views on the matter, it is obvious that you have somehow obtained magic. Whether it is a latent ability or a result of your journey here, I cannot say, but I can assure you that it must be dealt with regardless. Untrained magic is dangerous, both to the wielder and those around him. We are working on obtaining wands for you-"

Again, Arthur went to argue, but then thought better of it.

"-so we can teach you some basic control. If you wish to learn more during your stay here, that is very well. Mr. Lupin even suggested enrolling you at Hogwarts for the time being, although that would be up to you."

"What's Hogwarts?" Gwaine asked excitedly. "Can we eat it?"

Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Remus explained. He paused, then said, "The name is rather self-explanatory."

"I refuse to learn magic," Arthur said. "My father-"

"With all due respect, your father is not here," Dumbledore warned. "As I said, I understand your views on the matter, but you must learn some basic control."

"Unless you'd like a repeat of earlier?" Moody growled. Arthur looked quite petulant.

Dumbledore took this as an agreement. "As a former Hogwarts professor, Mr. Lupin will be doing most of the teaching. If you'd like to study magic more extensively, I suggest you discuss the matter with him. And, of course, there is still the option of Hogwarts. As Headmaster, I can say, with complete and utter bias, that it is a marvelous place."

He grinned at Arthur, "And you might be surprised at what you learn, your majesty."

It was clear that Dumbledore would hear nothing else on the subject, so the three of them were ushered into their new rooms. Gwaine and Arthur would, as it turned out, be sharing a room, but because of the small size of the house, Merlin would have to share with the two other girls in Grimmauld Place.

Merlin wasn't too bothered by this as she opened the door to see where she would be staying for the next- well, who knew how long. It was a nice room, Merlin decided, if not a bit strange. And it was bigger than the one that she had living with Gaius. Satisfied, she decided to go see how Arthur and Gwaine were before meeting her new roommates.

Although she had expected to find them rummaging around the room or situated comfortably in bed, she found them in a very odd predicament when she opened the door to the room. They- two of the most able knights in all of Camelot- currently seemed to be in a standoff with the cat she had seen earlier.

The cat had apparently decided that it quite liked Arthur's (or Gwaine's) new bed, since it was currently stretched out on it and looked in no hurry to leave. Both Arthur and Gwaine were glaring at it, but not approaching it. Gwaine was waving his hands wildly. Whether this was to frighten the cat or to use his newfound magical abilities to send it hurtling through the air, Merlin had no idea. What Merlin did know was that this was quite possibly one of the most hilarious things Merlin had seen all week.

To be fair, Merlin had to admit that it was a rather unpleasant looking sort of cat, with a scrunched in face that looked as though it had ran into a wall, but she hardly thought was reason enough to not want to approach it. She couldn't help it.

She giggled.

Arthur and Gwaine hadn't heard her come in, but when she laughed, they turned around in surprise.

Arthur scowled at her. "It's not funny."

"It is from where I'm standing," Merlin laughed. Gwaine smiled as he shook his head.

"That cat is the devil," he informed her seriously.

Merlin scoffed and walked over to it. "No, he's not."

As though hearing her good opinion of him and deciding that he liked her, the cat purred as Merlin easily scooped him off the bed and cooed at him. He nuzzled into her hand as she stroked him and Merlin grinned triumphantly.

"See?"

Gwaine just grunted, unwilling to acknowledge Merlin's success, but Arthur didn't even bother to dignify her with an answer.

Merlin placed the cat outside in the hall and shut the bedroom door firmly behind her. When she reentered the room, both Gwaine and Arthur had made themselves comfortable on their respective beds, leaving a very fluffy armchair for Merlin. She sat down happily and looked at Arthur expectantly.

"Well?" she prompted, when he didn't say anything.

"'Well' what?" he asked.

Merlin said, "What are we going to do now?"

Arthur sighed and then shrugged. "Honestly, Merlin, I don't think there is anything we can do right now."

Merlin groaned. "Oh, no. You aren't going through one of those 'crisis of the soul' things again?"

"I am not!" Arthur protested, sitting up in indignation. "Nor have I ever! It's just that we seem to be stuck between a rock and a hard place! We've been flung forward thousands of years in the future for no apparent reason and we're stuck with sorcerers trying to help us!"

"And we have to learn magic," Gwaine pointed out unhelpfully.

Arthur glared at him, "Thank you, Gwaine."

"But they seemed really nice," Merlin protested, referring to the group of wizards downstairs. Arthur looked at Merlin pitifully, as though she was too young or naive to understand exactly what was going on.

"Merlin," Arthur began, speaking like Merlin was stupid (which was actually how he usually spoke to her, if she was honest), "Sorcerers are masters of disguise and deception. If we turn our backs for a moment, I guarantee there will be trouble."

No doubt Arthur read some of the hesitation on her face. He said sarcastically, "Unless... there already has been trouble and you just don't want to share it with us."

Not really sure why she didn't want to explain what she overheard to Arthur, Merlin laughed nervously, knowing that Arthur would see right through it. "Trouble? Well, of course there's trouble, Arthur. I mean, you said so a minute ago that we're trapped here with no way home. How much more trouble are you looking for?"

"You tell me," Arthur said, the tone in his voice clearly threatening.

"I overheard some of the kids we saw earlier talking," Merlin said immediately. Despite their situation, Merlin had no doubts about Arthur's ability to make her life a living hell. Then, deciding that she needed to defend herself, she said, "I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"What did you hear?" Gwaine said, interrupting for the first time in a while.

Merlin looked as though she didn't want to say, but she finally said, "Well, they mentioned us- something about us being actually us, whatever that means-and then they said something about a war and You-Know-Who."

"No, Merlin. We don't know who," Arthur said exasperatedly.

"No!" Merlin protested. "I mean that's what they called him- or her, I suppose! You-Know-Who!"

"Oh," Arthur said dumbfounded. Then he asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't know!" Merlin exclaimed. "All I know is that there is much more going on here than meets the eye. You're right this time. We need to be careful."

"Exactly," Arthur said in agreement. "We should all-" Arthur stopped short and sat upright in bed. Then he protested, "Hang on! What do you mean 'this time?'"

"Ladies, please," Gwaine sighed, reclined comfortably on the bed, arms behind his head. "Now is not the time for arguments." He smiled. "Now is the time for sleep."

It took Merlin a moment to realize that Gwaine wasn't joking. He was right. It was growing increasingly late and Merlin was tired. She bid both Gwaine and Arthur goodnight and headed for the door. Gwaine called her back. She turned around expectantly and saw that he wore a teasing grin. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously

"Don't I get a kiss?"

Merlin's response was to slam the door as hard as she could on her way out.


	5. In Which King Arthur, Sir Gwaine, and Maid Merlin Start Training

Arthur huffed as he sat down, his wand clutched in his hand. Mr. Lupin had been training them intensely for the past few days. Arthur was exhausted. He had suffered through some incredibly tiring training sessions with the knights, but this was a different sort of exhaustion. It was inside him- deep in his bones- and they hadn't even done much.

It had all started several days ago, with the visit of an old man named Ollivander. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine had been called into the sitting room and had found him there, surrounded by piles of boxes. His eyes lit up when he saw them, particularly when they stopped on Merlin.

It had been Dumbledore who had explained to them: "You'll be choosing your wands."

Ollivander had narrowed his eyes. "No, they most certainly will not. Their wands will be choosing them."

"My apologies," Dumbledore said with a slight bow. "Of course."

Apparently what this meant was that the three of them would be forced to try out wand after wand until one of them chose them. Arthur had no idea what this meant, but Ollivander assured him that he'd recognize it when he saw it.

At the rate he was going, though, he wouldn't recognize it at all. He tried wand after wand, but nothing seemed to happen. Ollivander didn't seem to mind too much, but did grumble about not having his full shop at his disposal. In fact, they had just about reached the end of the pile (with Ollivander contemplating returning to his shop for more wands) when Arthur finally found his wand.

Ollivander handed it to him. "12 and 1/2 inches, Mahogany. An uncommon core: hippogriff talon. This is a wand that demands respect from its wielder, but will no doubt show him-or her- great respect in return. Once it's earned, of course. Sturdy."

Arthur had known something was different from the moment he picked it up- there was a warm tingling in his bones, not unlike what he had felt when pulling the Excalibur from the stone not that long ago. Arthur gave the wand an experimental wave and was shocked when, from it, burst a smattering of red and gold sparkles (Pendragon colors, appropriately enough). This was followed by some cheerful-and some relieved- clapping from the others. Glad that it was finally over, Arthur clutched his wand sat down, making himself comfortable to watch the show.

Gwaine's wand also took a while, but not nearly as long as Arthur's. Gwaine only got through three or four wands before finally finding his, as evidenced by the strong gust of wind that blew through the room.

"Rowan and griffin claw- an excellent wand for dueling, with great agility and speed." Ollivander informed them. "12 and 3/4 inches, and more flexible."

Arthur had been particularly looking forward to seeing Merlin choose her wand. He had expected it to take ages. Merlin was, after all, useless at just about everything. Having a wand choose her should be no exception.

He was wrong.

Ollivander was incredibly giddy as Merlin came forth, ready to begin trying wands.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you, Merlin! I know just the wand for you, my dear girl!"

He went immediately to a specific box, one that he had set aside earlier. He pulled out a wand, definitely smaller and thinner than the previous ones. Arthur would've said that the wand certainly looked more delicate than the other wands, but it was made of a dark, glossy wood that gave it the impression of an underlying strength. Ollivander held out the wand to Merlin.

"Give it a wave!" He instructed eagerly. Merlin did so.

From her wand, emerged a stream of beautiful bubbles, shimmering this way and that, and humming a beautiful song. They floated easily in the air above them as everybody stood, dumbstruck. Arthur couldn't help but reach up and touch one. It was incredibly delicate and Arthur half-expected it to pop, but it didn't. Instead, it settled in his hand, surprisingly warm. It felt as though it was to be made from perfectly clear crystal, but was lit up on the inside in a myriad of blues: dark ones and light ones and pale ones and bold ones.

For a moment, Arthur wondered how something this beautiful could be evil. But- they had to be. They were magic.

Arthur was brought back to the time, all those years ago, when he had been on a quest to save Merlin after she had been poisoned. He had been helped by an orb very similar to these, and had doubted it just the same. As if hearing his thoughts, the bubbles chose that moment to glow brighter than before, and then popping, letting a rain of delicate white lights fall down on them all, fading just before they touched the ground.

It was Gwaine who summed up what they were all thinking: "That was incredible."

"English oak and Dragon heart-string." Ollivander said proudly of the wand, looking at Merlin now as though she had given him one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. "Ten inches and rigid. A difficult wand, to be sure, but a powerful one, and, as proven, also capable of great delicacy and finesse in spell casting, but only if in the hands of the right witch."

Merlin was still dumbstruck, looking at her wand as though surprised at what she was done. Arthur couldn't blame her. He had seen his maidservant mess up even the most easy of tasks. For her to be capable of such a beautiful (and yes, he'd admit it) piece of magic was almost unfathomable.

"Thank-you, Ollivander," Dumbledore said softly. "We appreciate your coming all this way."

"I assure you," Ollivander answered back, just as softly, "That it was my pleasure."

After that, the spell seemed to be broken and the warmth that Arthur had felt with the appearance of the glowing bubbles vanished.

Soon, Remus had them doing basic, never-ending exercises to work on their self-control. Despite his exhaustion, Arthur was pleased to note that it seemed to have worked. Things had stopped blowing up because of his magic.

His magic.

The other sorcerers (members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, as Arthur now knew) were all incredibly kind and more than happy to help him deal with his magic. He'd never stop being suspicious, but Arthur had to admit that, well, he sort of liked them.

He knew Merlin liked them all, especially. She seemed to spend most of her time with the twins, who, Arthur also had to admit, were hilarious. Sirius, one of the adults, seemed to get along well with Merlin, too, although he seemed slightly more on edge about something. Arthur had no idea what.

Of course, Merlin may have just liked them because they were the only three who treated her normally. The others, especially the kids, seemed very skittish around Merlin, and even Arthur and Gwaine. Whenever one of them walked into a room, it would go silent, and the subject would change hastily, as though the three weren't supposed to overhear the conversation. Merlin hadn't said much, but he knew that Hermione and Ginny, who she was sharing a room with, didn't talk to her much and that this bothered Merlin, who took every opportunity to make new friends. Even Mr. Lupin (or Remus, as he said to call him) would occasionally shoot them odd looks as they proceeded through their lessons.

Out of them all, Merlin did seem to be handling it best. She didn't have any issues with controlling her magic, Arthur noticed, but rather seemed to find the wand movements strange. Once she got used to those, she proceeded with ease.

Gwaine was comfortable with the wand movements (but considering his grace with the sword, Arthur supposed this wasn't too surprising), but like Arthur, he lacked control. What he lacked in control, he made up in enthusiasm, at least.

Arthur just hated the entire thing.

And it showed.

He spent most of his lessons glowering at anybody who looked at him. Most of the time, this happened to be Remus. Admittedly, Arthur did feel rather bad about that. The mild-mannered man hadn't done anything to deserve his scorn (aside form the whole "magic" thing) and was actually an excellent teacher. He reminded Arthur of-

SPLASH!

Arthur sputtered as a large glass of water was dumped onto his head. Reaching up to wipe his face, he glared at Merlin, who was smiling proudly, wand clutched firmly in her hand, which she had just used to pour water all over him. Next to her, Remus was congratulating her.

"Very good work, Merlin. Your control is improving," he praised, as Merlin levitated the now-empty cup of water onto the coffee table in the corner.

"She just dumped water all over me!" Arthur protested indignantly.

Remus raised an eyebrow in Arthur's direction. "Perhaps if you payed attention during our lessons, you'd learn how to get back at her."

Before Arthur could come up with an appropriate response, the Floo behind him roared to life. He barely had time to step out of the way as Mr. Weasley came barreling through, looking more serious than Merlin had ever seen him.

"Arthur," Remus said, surprised, as Mr. Weasley coughed from some ash in the fireplace. "We weren't expecting you. I apologize about the ash. We haven't had time to clean-"

"Harry's been attacked," Mr. Weasley interrupted. "By dementors."

All the blood seemed to drain from Remus's face. "Is he alright?"

"He managed to scare it off with a Patronus, according to Arabella," Mr. Weasley explained rapidly. "However the Ministry is now threatening to break his wand and with expulsion from Hogwarts. I've sent him a letter telling him to stay put, but I need to speak with Albus-"

"Yes, yes, of course. He's in the kitchen. You three," Remus said quickly, turning to Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine, "Go upstairs. To your rooms. Now!"

Surprised to hear the sharp tone of the usually mellow-mannered man, they hurried upstairs as Remus and Mr. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen. Instead of heading to their rooms, however, they were blocked by Hermione and Ron, and Ron's brothers and sister. The twins had one of their inventions in (which, to Merlin, looked like an ear attached to some string), ready to try and overhear the conversation downstairs.

In the short time that she'd been here, Merlin had noticed a few strange things about everyone. The first was the lack of a willingness to share information. The adults kept to themselves and so did the children (calling them "children" was another strange thing, since Merlin was now not much older than they were). There were also quite a few conversations (on both sides) about somebody named Harry. Merlin had heard the name so many times now that she thought she might be sick of it soon, but nobody had ever bothered explaining who he was.

Considering that Merlin tended to hear his name through closed doors and behind walls, this wasn't too surprising.

Right now, though, the eight of them stood at the top of the staircase, not saying anything. It seemed that Hermione and Ron and the others seemed slightly abashed at being caught trying to eavesdrop again. Arthur, still soaking wet from his earlier meeting with a glass of water, was trying to maintain some of his dignity. Gwaine and Merlin were just watching the whole thing, trying desperately not to laugh.

Merlin shuffled closer to Gwaine and turned her head to the side, hiding her smile behind his arm and burying her face in the sleeve of Gwaine's red jumper, as Molly had called it.

The Weasley matriarch had given Merlin and her two friends a new set of clothes the day after they had arrived in the strange city of London. Merlin wasn't too sure what to make of them. She liked the the material (denim) of the new trousers she had been given- they were comfortable and sturdy- but the t-shirt felt a bit too thin and a bit too tight for her. She had slipped her red scarf on top and felt slightly better about it.

The fact that the new clothes were a bit more form fitting did have it's advantages, though, particularly in respects to Gwaine. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had noticed. She wasn't the only girl in the house slipping him (and Arthur, but that thought made her sick) glances, and not the they've-traveled-in-time glances that had become normal around Grimmauld Place, either; and Gwaine seemed more than happy to slip her glances in return.

Like right now.

Gwaine looked down fondly at her, making no attempt to hide his smile, and winked.

"You can put that away," Gwaine informed the younger teens, smirking at them. He had found the group's attempts to listen on the adults' conversations highly amusing. "There's no Order meeting today."

"Oh," Ron said, disappointed. "What's all the fuss about then? Is my dad here?"

"He's here to see Dumbledore," Merlin offered. "Something about Harry being attacked by- what was it? Dementors, I think."

Merlin wasn't really sure what she'd said, but her words had a surprising effect on the others. Particularly Ginny, who gasped loudly and looked as though she were ready to faint. One of the twins steadied her and Ron, who's freckles stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin, demanded, "Is he alright?"

"Your father said that he was able to defend himself," Arthur said firmly, in the same sort of voice he used to calm worried villagers after an attack. It was an authoritative voice, a calming voice, and it seemed to have its intended affect.

"Dementors seem to make you lot worried," Gwaine noted, remembering a similar reaction from Remus downstairs. "What are they, exactly?"

"They're these big black things," began one of the twins. The other nodded eagerly and finished, "Yea, yea. They feed on your happiness, leaving nothing but bad feelings and memories behind."

"Dementors, then," Gwaine repeated. "They sound like the Dorocha," Gwaine said thoughtfully.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked confusedly. It didn't seem as though confusion was an emotion she was familiar with.

"They're as you said," Merlin cut in. "These large, dark shapes that leave you feeling cold and empty inside."

"I suppose they could be the same thing," Hermione muttered, already itching to go look it up in some books. "The terminology might've shifted with the disappearance of Old English and the like-"

"We'll take your word for it," Arthur interrupted, not in the mood for a History of Magic lecture at the moment.

"Do they kiss you when they get too close?" Ginny asked quietly.

Merlin frowned. "Ah- The Dorocha, you mean?"

"A dementor's kiss sucks out your soul," Ron said darkly. "It's supposed to be almost unbearable to watch. You're basically left as a hollow shell. Nobody lives that way for long. They usually die soon enough."

"It's likewise for the Dorocha," Arthur said firmly. "Nobody's survived an attack. Well- save for Merlin."

Merlin suddenly found all eyes on her. She blushed and laughed, scratching awkwardly at the back of her neck. "Yea, well, you said so yourself, Arthur. I can't do anything properly. Why should dying be any different?"

"Thank the gods for that," Arthur said, in a rare moment of honesty. Merlin smiled brightly at him. She knew that they were friends (and that he knew it, too), but it wasn't often that they showed open affection for each other. At least, not normal open affection. Their version of affection was throwing things at each other and insulting each other.

"I bet it didn't work on you because of your ma- Ow! Hermione!" Ron's eager exclamation was interrupted by Hermione stepping violently on his toes, silencing him. Merlin's eyes widened as one of her suspicions was finally confirmed: they knew about her magic, and that she had had it before this whole mess started.

It had, of course, been a source of concern for her for a while. If these strange wizards did no about her magic, it was only a matter of time before word got around to Arthur. At least, that had been what she thought. So far, though, nobody seemed too inclined to reveal anything to him. Merlin wondered if it was because of Arthur's little speech on the first day of their arrival, or if it was something else. Regardless, she was grateful.

Ginny, looking much more calm before, sighed. "Right. That's- well, that's good then. So, that's why our dad is here, then."

"He wanted to talk to Dumbledore," Merlin added as an afterthought, distracted from her thoughts about her magic. "Something about expulsion and breaking his wand-"

"What?" was the general outcry.

Arthur glared at Merlin. His look clearly said, "You honestly know nothing about keeping people calm."

Once again speaking firmly, Arthur said, "Your father said that Dumbledore will take care of it Mr. Weasley has also already sent Harry a letter, informing him that the matter is being resolved as quickly as possible."

Admittedly, that wasn't quite what Mr. Weasley had said, but Merlin decided to keep her mouth shut on this one.

"I wish we could write to Harry," Ron scowled. "Just to see that he's alright, you know?"

"Who exactly is Harry?" Merlin said, finally taking the opportunity to ask. The thought that Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur wouldn't know who Harry was seemed shocking to everyone else. They exchanged glances.

"Why- why," Hermione began, only to pause, not really sure where to start. "He's Sirius's godson."

"And our best mate," Ron added fiercely.

"But he's stuck with his rotten aunt and uncle for the summer-"

"-and his fat cousin," the twins threw in.

"Well that sounds terrible," Merlin said, wrinkling her nose in sympathetic disgust. "Why don't you just bring him here, then?"

"Because it's safer for some reason," Hermione said exasperatedly. "But I don't understand how! Especially not what happened last year- Harry should be here," Hermione said abruptly, changing the subject as though she had said too much. "But Dumbledore doesn't want to listen to reason!"

"I assure you, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore softly from behind them, making them all jump, "That I do have my reasons."

Merlin wondered how long he had been standing there for. He was looking at them all quite seriously and nobody seemed to know what to say, standing guiltily under his gaze.

Dumbledore finally said, "Mr. Potter is quite unharmed. He will be arriving at Grimmauld Place later tomorrow."

With that he descended back down the stairs, leaving everybody else dumbstruck.


	6. In Which Decisions Are Come To and Plans Are Made

The next day, when Merlin finally met Harry  _properly_ , she could've sworn she was seeing double. She quite literally bumped into him in the hallway after taking a shower (Honestly, if she wasn't so mad about Gwaine, she'd leave him and marry the bath). She had been so distracted that she had bumped right into somebody. Thankfully, Harry seemed to have slightly better reflexes than she did and remained standing, but she toppled to the floor, somehow ending up tangled in the towel she had been using to dry her hair. She felt some hands reaching down to help her.

"Sorry," she said, finding her way out of the towel's folds and standing up. "And thanks."

She blinked at the sight that met her: the same pale skin, the same dark, untamable hair, the same scrawniness (although Harry managed to be an inch or two taller than she was, despite the fact that she was still two years older than he was, even after being de-aged , and  _honestly,_ how was that fair?), and bright eyes. Only instead of Merlin's bright blue, Harry's were a startling emerald green and hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Oh," Merlin said softly. "You must be Harry!"

"Yes," Harry said uncomfortably. "And you're-"

"I'm Merlin," she introduced.

Harry nodded. "Right. Tonks mentioned that there would be a few others staying at Grimmauld Place. It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Merlin grinned. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"Well I can't say the same now can I?" Harry said waspishly. "Nobody's bothered to write me."

Merlin was a bit shocked. From all that she had heard, Harry was a "very polite young man" (Mrs. Weasley) with "one helleva temper/when he's been pissed off" (Fred and George). Harry must've seen the look on her face because he hastily said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just- I'm just very tired. I've been flying for hours and it's  _freezing_ out-"

"Yea, of course," Merlin agreed, immediately relaxing. Merlin pointed to one of the rooms down the hall."You'll be sleeping in Ron's room, won't you? His room's just across the hall. I think Hermione is there now, too."

"Right. Thanks." Harry said. He nodded at her, and she smiled back in encouragingly. He turned and took a few steps towards his room when Merlin remembered something.

"Oh! Harry?" He turned to look back at her. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Merlin clarified. "I just meant that I heard about the dementors and I know first-hand how bad they can be. So- Yes. I'm glad that you're alright."

Harry allowed himself a faint smile. "I'm glad that I'm alright, too. And you."

Now it was Merlin's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You said you knew first-hand," Harry said slowly, "So I just assumed that you'd gotten near enough to one to, you know, be affected. And, like you said, I'm glad you're alright."

Merlin blushed and then announced, "I like you, Harry. I think we could be good friends, even under the circumstances."

Harry now looked incredibly amused. "Yea. Me, too."

With that, he opened the door to his room and closed with a firm click. Merlin turned to head back into her room, but not before hearing some yelling -mostly Harry's- coming from Ron's bedroom. Her eyes widened and she thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't there for  _that_ conversation.

It wasn't until later, after yelling (and subsequently feeling guilty about yelling) at Ron and Hermione, attending the Order meeting, and the impromptu meeting in his and Ron's room, that Harry had time to think about Merlin again.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron grumbled, clearly already half asleep.

"What's the deal with Merlin and Arthur and Gwaine?"

"Oh!" Ron said, suddenly sounding much more awake than he had only a moment ago. "You'll never believe it!"

"Try me," Harry said drily.

"Arthur and Merlin?" Ron said eagerly. "They're the  _real_ Arthur and Merlin!"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "You're right. I don't believe you."

"It's true! Dumbledore used Veritaserum and everything! Arthur is King, Gwaine is a knight, and Merlin is Arthur's maidservant-"

"What do you mean his ' _maidservant?'_ " Harry asked skeptically. "I don't remember ever reading anything about that."

Harry heard the sheets in Ron's bed shift a bit as Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Hermione said she'd look into it, but I don't think she's found anything yet. It's obvious enough that it's true, if you watch the two of them. He orders her around a lot. It's a bit weird actually."

"That's what you find weird?" Harry said, dumfounded. "Out of this whole thing?"

"What I find weird is that they showed up right after You-Know-Who did!" Ron exclaimed. Harry thought about this for a moment.

"I don't think they'd be working together-"

"Well, obviously not," Ron huffed. "Merlin and Arthur are as good as they come. I just mean, whatever spell it took to get them here, yea? Even Dumbledore doesn't know what it was. So I reckon it must be some pretty powerful magic, and the only wizard who's ever even come close to that sort of power is-"

"Voldemort," Harry finished. Harry didn't have to look at Ron to know that he flinched at the name.

"Right," Ron agreed.

In the dark, Harry grinned. "That's some good thinking. Have you shared it with Hermione, yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance," Ron muttered. "Anyway, I think she'd just laugh-"

"She wouldn't! It's good!" Harry urged, remembering from what had happened last year how insecure Ron could sometimes be.

"Doesn't explain what the point of brining  _Merlin_ here of all people would be," Ron argued. "I mean, it doesn't even seem like she knows magic, yet."

"Really?"

"Ollivander had to give them all their wands," Ron explained. "And now they're taking lessons with Lupin."

"All three of them have magic?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Ron nodded, and then, realizing that Harry couldn't see said, "Yea. They're a bit rubbish at it."

"Even Merlin?"

"Even her." Ron said somberly.

There was a moment of silence and then Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Ron asked him why he was laughing, so he said, "I just- I mean, it's  _Merlin_ and  _King Arthur_ and a  _knight of the Round Table!_ Even growing up with the Dursleys I heard those stories! I remember that Dudley wanted to be a knight for a few weeks. He went around hitting everything- including me- with a stick. Aunt Petunia even signed him up for horse-back riding lessons."

"What happened?" Ron asked with a grin.

"He fell off the first time," Harry responded. "He never went back."

Ron laughed as Harry let out a disbelieving whistle.

"I mean, it's not so weird once you get used to it," Ron admitted. "Merlin and Arthur get a kick out of throwing insults back and forth; and Arthur and Gwaine like to give each other a hard time; and Gwaine and Merlin flirt like mad. They're actually pretty normal. Like us."

"We're not exactly  _normal,_ Ron," Harry pointed out after a moment. An answering snort rang through the dark bedroom.

"We're more normal than  _they_ are."

"Perhaps you and I are," Arthur responded to Sir Gwaine, a small smirk on his face, "But Merlin has never been normal."

"You're always so rough on her," Gwaine protested half-heartedly, but he certainly couldn't deny that Merlin was a bit of an odd duck. Regardless, he felt a bit bad about teasing her when she wasn't here to defend herself and was instead curled up in bed in the room down the hall, sleeping. He and Arthur were also in bed ( _separate ones,_ good god!), but they had stayed up talking about the Order meeting earlier.

Once again, they had been denied entrance into the meeting, forced to listen through closed doors. Not that that had gotten them much information.

"I recognize a war council when I see when!" Arthur protested now. Gwaine grunted in agreement. The king continued by saying, "Not to mention the Dorocha- well, dementors, I suppose."

"It seems as though we've landed in dangerous times," Gwaine said softly, far more serious than he usually was. Arthur didn't say anything, prompting Gwaine to ask, "What are you thinking so loudly about over there?"

"If we are ever to return home to Camelot, we need to stay safe," Arthur said finally. "Most likely we'll be here for quite a while."

"And you don't think we're safe here?" Gwaine asked hesitantly.

"I think we'd be safer at the  _magic_ school," Arthur admitted grudgingly. Gwaine didn't say anything for a moment, well aware of the ramifications his reply could have, especially for folks like Merlin.

"What brought this on?" Gwaine said slowly. "Before you were convinced that the school was the last place you wanted to be."

"The risk of staying out here seems to be greater than that of being surrounded by magic," Arthur said. "I've made the mistake before of assuming that magic is by far the most dangerous thing in our realm; and that decision has lead me down some wrong paths, and I've paid the price. I will not allow that to happen again."

"I think you've made a good decision, Arthur," Gwaine told him seriously. The king would never admit it, but he did worry about some of the decisions he made and whether or not they were correct. Every so often, when they felt they weren't stepping  _too_ far out of line, the knights saw fit to ensure them that they believed in whatever he did.

"Thank-you," Arthur said awkwardly. Then, to dispel the tension, he said, "Let's hope Merlin doesn't argue about it too much when I let her know tomorrow. The idiot wouldn't know what's good for her if it bit her on the backside."

"And what a lovely backside it is," Gwaine offered. When Arthur's chuckle died (and he muttered, "Hopeless, Gwaine, hopeless."), Gwaine added, "Anyway, I'm sure she'll be fine with your decision, Arthur. Especially after a good night's sleep."

As it turned out, though, Merlin did not feel as though she was going to get a particularly good night's sleep tonight. Mainly because of her conversation with Harry earlier about the Dorocha and the memories it drudged up. She tossed and turned for a while, doing her best to not wake up Hermione or Ginny, both of who slumbered on in the room with her.

Finally, she let out a huff and kicked off her covers. If she were back in Camelot, she would've grabbed her things and settled on the floor in the main room next to Gaius. Here, there wasn't really anybody to keep her company, except for-

She hesitated for a moment and then made up her mind. Getting up as quietly as she could, she shuffled out the room and into the hallway. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching her, she opened the door to Arthur's and Gwaine's room. Peeking inside, she saw that they were both asleep, and she hesitated again.

A cold draft blew through the hall, though, chilling her and reminding her of the Dorocha, so she stepped inside with more resolve than she had before. Shutting the door more quietly behind her, she padded over to Gwaine's bed and reached down to gently shake his shoulder.

The knights, as a general rule, were light sleepers. This was obviously a result of patrols and the importance of being on one's guard.

That's why when Merlin tried to wake him up, she wasn't surprised when Gwaine jerked awake. He blinked awake, surprised when he saw her.

" _Merlin?"_ he asked. "What are you doing? Are you alright?"

It was then that Merlin realized what she was doing. She blushed brighter than she ever had, thankful that it was too dark for him to see. "I couldn't sleep- Nightmares- I mean, the Dorocha- I'm sorry. It's silly. I'll just leave-"

Mentally, of course, Gwaine was wondering to himself whether this was all a dream. He dreamt this sort of thing before- embarrassingly many times, both before and after he had worked up the courage to ask Merlin to the fair all those months ago- although he and Merlin were usually ended up wearing considerably less clothes in his dreams. After realizing that no, this wasn't a dream, and Merlin really  _was_ standing over his bed, hair mussed with sleep, wearing nothing but some nightclothes and looking adorable, Gwaine finally realized what she had said.

"You don't have to leave, Merlin," Gwaine protested, feature's softening. "You can stay. It took quite a bit if self-control to tell her that, in truth, he also wouldn't mind if she never left his bed again.

"What?" Merlin asked, eyes widening.

Gwaine shook his head. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Merlin said, sounding vaguely embarrassed, since she had been thinking along similar lines.

"Listen," Gwaine began, ready to try and fix his mistake (because  _really,_ he didn't want her to leave, not now, as they were about to take a rather large step in their relationship- even if it wasn't quite a big as step as he would've liked).

"Oh, for god's sake, will you both just shut up? I'm trying to sleep and you two being adorable isn't helping." Arthur grumbled, turning to bury his face in the pillow. Merlin and Gwaine didn't say anything, waiting a moment for Arthur to go back to sleep.

"Merlin," Gwaine said finally, "Just get in here."

He pulled the covers back and made room for her.

(He was fully clothed, thanks to the chill of the house, much to Merlin's relief, because she honestly didn't know what she would do otherwise: their relationship had yet to progress that far.)

She grinned, grateful that she didn't have to say anything else and hopped in. He pulled the blanket back around them both and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Merlin noticed, as she had before, how  _strong_ Gwaine was.

When Gwen and Arthur had first gotten married, Gwen was offered her own bedchambers, as was protocol. Gwen never used them, though. When Merlin had (tentatively) brought it up, Gwen had simply stammered that she liked being next to Arthur at night. Merlin didn't understand this. Gwen would, after all, be sleeping, so surely it wouldn't make too much of a difference who was next to her.

Now, though, Merlin thought she understood.

For the first time that night, Merlin felt safe. This, of course, didn't make any logical sense, since Gwaine was as vulnerable to the Dorocha as she was, but Merlin didn't question it. Instead, she took in a deep breath, breathing in the clean scent of the sheets and the darker, spicier scent that Merlin had come to associate with Gwaine, and then let it out, content and warm.

Within moments, she was asleep.

Gwaine stayed up for a while longer, simply stroking Merlin's hair, staring up at the ceiling.

He was thinking.

Despite contrary opinion, Gwaine  _did_ do quite a bit of thinking, especially after he met Merlin. He thought about what was right, he thought about Camelot and his brothers, and, of course, he thought about food.

Most of all, though, he thought about Merlin. And it was the same sorceress-disguised-as-a-maidservant that he thought about right now, and namely the fact that she trusted him. He knew that Merlin trusted him before, of course. But this was a different sort of trust. Before, Merlin had trusted him to go with her on quests and protect her and help her, but now she trusted him enough to lay in bed with him.

Gwaine was not the sort of man that usually slept in bed with a woman without anything happening. When he went to bed with a woman, it was usually with a certain (mutual) expectation. He couldn't think of a time that he had ever gone to bed with a woman for a reason  _other_ than a quick tumble.

It seemed as though Merlin did not realize this. Merlin trusted Gwaine enough to get into bed with him and have him  _not_ try anything- not that Gwaine was a dishonorable man, of course, but he wasn't  _made_ of self-control, and Merlin really seemed to test what little he had of it at times.

He would be lying (quite horribly) if he said that he'd never thought of Merlin  _in that way_ before. Merlin was, after all, very lovely and Gwaine was, after all, very much in love with her.

And that was what complicated things.

If it had been a random woman who he'd most likely never see again, he could stay the night and leave the next morning without feeling any guilt. Gwaine had made the decision a long time ago that Merlin was special: here was a woman like none other he had ever met (in more ways than one) and if there relationship ever did progress to the point where he took her to bed (and Gwaine was sure that it would, even if he didn't know when), he would make sure that, when it happened, both he and Merlin would be ready, that it would be special, a night like one Merlin deserved.

In a small room with Arthur, stuck thousands of years in the future?

That was  _not_ how it was going to happen.

Oddly enough, a night with Merlin was not the only thing Gwaine found himself thinking about. More than once, Gwaine had caught himself wondering what it would be like to have a  _proper_ life with Merlin, to settle down, even start a family.

Did Merlin even  _want_ children? It wasn't something they had talked about before. Gwaine, personally, had never thought of himself as ever having kids, but, now... He knew that he wouldn't mind kids in the least if they were Merlin's. He was quite sure that he would love them very much. A son with his hair and smile, who he could teach how to use a sword. A miniature version of Merlin, with her mother's blue eyes, except when using magic, when they would turn a molten gold, who would have him wrapped around her little finger.

Gwaine had a feeling that Merlin would never think about bringing a child into this world until magic was once again allowed in Camelot, and Gwaine would never think of asking her to, and really, he was getting quite a bit ahead of himself, as they hadn't even-

In her sleep, Merlin shifted slightly and mumbled something incoherent, breaking Gwaine out of his thoughts. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. There would be time for a life with Merlin later. For now, he just had to make it through the night with his honor (and his sanity) intact.

Both Merlin and Gwaine forgot, of course, that, the next morning, Hermione and Ginny would have no idea where Merlin was. Which meant that they also didn't realize that the next morning, as Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine slept in (Arthur was prone to do so, as was Gwaine, but Merlin, who usually woke up early to prepare for her duties for the day, was tired from her lack of sleep), the entire house was in an uproar looking for her.

Mrs. Weasley was tearing the house apart the moment it seemed as though Merlin was missing. This might've been an overreaction, but considering the war and  _who_ exactly was missing, it made perfect sense to Mrs. Weasley. It was this opinion that lead her to send Ron upstairs to Arthur's and Gwaine's room to see if they knew where Merlin was.

Ron wasn't thrilled with this. He had learned quickly that neither Arthur nor Gwaine were fans of being woken up (which is why they usually left the task to Merlin, who was well versed in it), and Ron didn't feel like angering the only two men he knew who could use a sword. He grumbled to himself as knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer so he opened it slowly. As quiet as he tried to be, Arthur woke up at the sound and looked up him

"What?" he muttered blearily as the door to his room was opened, casting light onto his face.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Merlin is missing." Ron said this as quickly and as quietly as possible, in one breath.

"No she's not." Arthur pointed over to the bed next to him.

There, curled up in a small ball against Gwaine and covered so thoroughly in her blankets was Merlin, little more than a black tuft of hair peaking out from underneath the covers.


	7. In Which Sir Gwaine Declares His Love And King Arthur Doubts His Servant (But Only For A Moment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat song wasn't written by me, but by the amazing JK Rowling. I own nothing.

Gwaine still wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up on a  _train_ to a school for wizards and witches, but he supposed it had started the morning after his night with Merlin.

Not long after being woken up that morning by Ron, Arthur had woken up Gwaine and Merlin and the three had trekked downstairs, lured by the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. When they entered the kitchen and found everybody there, Merlin had stammered out a small apology for worrying everybody.

At first, it seemed as though the matter had been forgotten. Everybody was sat around the kitchen table, eating and making small conversation. Then, Gwaine noticed that Mrs. Weasley was quieter than usual, occasionally looking at Merlin and Gwaine out of the corner of her eye and pursing her lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she looked so disapproving about.

Since joining the knights, Gwaine had learnt a thing or two about chivalry (although not  _all_ of the lessons stuck). And while he knew that confronting Mrs. Weasley was wrong, he felt as though it would be more wrong to let her think disparaging things about him and Merlin (Merlin in particular).

"Do you have a problem with mine and Merlin's sleeping arrangement last night?" Gwaine asked bluntly.

" _Gwaine!"_ Merlin and Arthur protested simultaneously.

Neither of them should've been concerned about affecting Mrs. Weasley's delicate sensibilities, however. She was a mother of seven and, as Gwaine had rightly guessed, it took a bit more than bluntness to unsettle her.

"Yes," she said, she said simply as she unthinkingly handed to Harry, who was already incredibly full, another large stack of bacon. His eyes, widened and he looked helplessly as his godfather, but Sirius seemed just as determined to feed him to death, since he just nodded and said, quietly, "Eat what you can, pup."

Mrs. Weasley didn't notice this. She was still talking to Gwaine. "You're far too young to be up to that sort of thing."

Gwaine was now offended on several levels. The first being that he was too young: he wasn't. He might've been younger in body, but his mind was no younger than when he had left Camelot. And even by seventeen, he had done "that sort of thing" quite a few times, if he admitted it to himself. The second was that Mrs. Weasley immediately assumed that whatever he and Merlin were up to was inappropriate. It wasn't.

He didn't really know which of these points to address first, and he was going to  _try_ to be reasonable, both for Merlin and because Arthur would not be happy if he was anything otherwise.

Sirius settled part of the problem for him by saying, "Molly, I think you're overreacting."

"Oh, am I?" she said waspishly. "I suppose if Harry was living with you, you'd let him have girls spend the night left and right, wouldn't you, Sirius Black?"

Next to Harry, Ron snickered at the thought of Harry bringing women over and even Hermione looked horribly amused. The twins in particular seemed to find this hilarious.

"Of course," one of them said said nodding. "Harry has girls all over him at Hogwarts."

"Last year," the other said, "He had to turn them all down for the Yule Ball so he wouldn't start a riot. The only reason Parvati Patil got to go with him was because she won a lottery!"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed.

Sirius remained calm. "Of course not. But Harry is fifteen. Merlin and Gwaine are seventeen, of age in the Wizarding World, and that's  _if_ you choose to ignore the fact that they were de-aged on the way here."

"They're too young to understand-"

"I understand perfectly," Gwaine said sharply. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Merlin and I weren't doing anything inappropriate. She had a nightmare. She came to me because she didn't want to be alone. That's all it was."

"Thank the gods that's all it was," Arthur muttered. There were some things he never wanted to be privy to. The things his maidservant and his knight got up to in their spare time was one of them.

"And even if anything else  _had_ happened," Gwaine continued, ignoring Merlin's surprised squeak, "I hardly see why there would be any objections. As Sirius said, we're both old enough to make decisions for ourselves."

"There are consequences to those sorts of things!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

Gwaine shook his head. "Then Merlin and I would deal with them together."

"You-"

"You're just going to have to come to to terms with the fact that I love her!"

Merlin, who was sitting next to him, stuffing her face with  _waffles_ (she seemed to really like them, Gwaine noticed) almost choked and the rest of the kitchen went quiet. It was then that Gwaine realized what he had actually said.

Huh.

That was not how this was supposed to go. He had known he'd loved Merlin for quite a while now, but he had yet to ever  _say_ anything to her. And when he finally worked up the nerve to do it, he had been planning on taking her somewhere nice and being all romantic and everything.

This was certainly not romantic.

Judging by the way she was staring at him wide-eyed, mouth still full of waffles and syrup dripping down her chin, she had heard him. Merlin managed to swallow everything down, thankfully, but her lips were still covered in the sweet, sticky, maple syrup that Merlin had drenched her waffles in.

Before Merlin had a chance to reach for a napkin to clean her face off, Gwaine swooped in and planted a firm kiss on her. This was partially to spite Mrs. Weasley, but also because Gwaine liked syrup, too, and mixing it with Merlin was just too strong a temptation for him to resist. Merlin stiffened in surprise, but then relaxed, smiling into it and tangling a hand in his hair. After another second of enjoying the lovely taste of Merlin and syrup (both so sweet), she tugged lightly at his hair, pulling him away.

She didn't say anything at first and Gwaine grew a bit worried.

"Ah, Merlin? This is the part where you say something, too."

"Oh!" Merlin said, surprised. "I love you, too," she said after a moment.

Gwaine grinned back at her and for a moment neither of them said anything. Arthur, growing distinctly uncomfortable, made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Do you have to do that at the table?" He scowled. Before Merlin could point out that they weren't  _nearly_ as bad as he and Gwen had been, somebody interrupted them.

"Love is a wonderful thing." It was Dumbledore. Gwaine turned around to stare at him. When had  _he_ shown up? "I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you," Merlin said, unsure, but unwilling to be impolite.

"Professor Dumbledore," Arthur said firmly. "I was hoping you would stop by today. I have something I wish to discuss with you. Namely your earlier offer."

"And what offer would that be?" Dumbledore said. His eyes continued to twinkle brightly and Merlin got the distinct impression that he was only toying with Arthur. "You must forgive me. I am an old man, and prone to forgetfulness."

"Your offer regarding Hogwarts," Arthur said. "Merlin, Gwaine, and I have been discussing it-"

"We have?" Merlin asked. She felt as though she had missed something very important here. Arthur glared at her.

"Yes,  _Merlin,_ we have." He turned back to Dumbledore. "We would like to take you up on it."

" _We would?"_ Merlin gasped. When Arthur shot her another look, Merlin hastily corrected herself. "I mean: we would."

"I see," Dumbledore said, his hands clasping serenely in front of him. Unlike just about everybody else in the room, Dumbledore displayed no surprise whatsoever. "In that case, there are many details we need to discuss, along with preparations that need to be made-"

"And you can do them later," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "The children are helping me clean today."

It seemed as though Mrs. Weasley was still smarting from her earlier loss against Gwaine and Merlin and refused to lose this battle. Merlin sensed that Dumbledore, for all his power, was not stupid enough to take on the Weasley matriarch and agreed that he would come back later, mentioning that he had some business in London anyway. He bid everybody a goodbye and, within moments of him leaving, Mrs. Weasley was ushering everybody upstairs to get ready and meet her back downstairs.

When they returned, she lined them all up as though they were soldiers awaiting inspection and gave them supplies: rags, brooms, mops, buckets.

"You are not allowed to use magic," was the first thing she said. The twins, the only two actually old enough to use magic, protested, but Sirius was the one who silenced them by reminding them that many of the things in the house could be dangerous when exposed to certain spells.

For once, it seemed as though Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were in agreement. Mrs. Weasley then divided the children into teams and gave them designated areas to work on: Merlin and Gwaine were separated. Gwaine with Arthur, and Merlin with Harry. Ron and Hermione, the twins, and Sirius and Remus made up the other teams. She shoed them off and then went into kitchen to clean up from breakfast and prepare for lunch.

For a while, Merlin and Harry, who had been assigned to clean up one of the spare bedrooms, worked in silence. Merlin was not accustomed to being quiet for long, though, and soon she fell back on her old habit of humming while she worked- although rather off-tune. When she finished, Harry laughed and then took up the task, humming a more modern song. Soon, they found themselves trying to outdo each other in humming or singing the most ridiculous songs they could. Merlin had just finished singing a bawdy tavern song that she had once heard a  _very_ drunk Leon sing when they noticed, amidst their laughs, that they had finished.

"That went by quickly," Merlin said cheerfully, throwing her now dirty rag into the bucket of soapy water. Harry nodded and threw his rag in with hers.

"The Dursleys made me clean a lot," Harry said, "But I don't think I've ever had this much fun doing it."

"Arthur's chores for me were never this much fun either," Merlin informed him as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen for lunch. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised to see them.

"Are you done already?" She asked. When they nodded, she ushered them into chairs and began scooping out food for them. Harry and Merlin ate in comparative silence, now, waiting for the others to show up. Sirius and Remus came next, covered in dust, but otherwise looking alright. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he sat down. Then, Ron and Hermione, both very frustrated looking, sat down, not looking at each other. Then came the twins.

Finally, Arthur and Gwaine showed up. When Merlin saw them, she couldn't resist saying, "What happened to  _you?_ "

They both looked as though they had come from battle, not from cleaning a room. Gwaine's shirt was ripped and he was covered in dirt and soapy water. Arthur's hair was a mess and his fingers were wrinkled like prunes.

"I slipped over his Highness's wet floor," Gwaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am never washing a floor again," Arthur said darkly.

Merlin said as innocently as she could, "Honestly, Arthur, how hard could it be?  _All you have to do is wipe it!_ "

"Shut up, Merlin."

"So you really want to go to Hogwarts?" It was Remus who decided to jump in before the inevitable argument could break out. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine all looked at each other, until Arthur finally nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"You'll need to work harder during your lessons," Remus warned, "If you wish to be up to standard to attend classes."

"We understand," Arthur said, once again answering for them.

Looking back, Gwaine wondered if Arthur had really understood what he was getting them all into. If Remus's exercises had been difficult before, they were even harder afterwards, and over the next few weeks, they were all pushed to their limits.

The one day they had gotten a slight reprieve was on the day of Harry's hearing, when they had all waited anxiously to hear the verdict. Much to everybody's relief (including Merlin's and Gwaine's and Arthur's, since they had taken quite a liking to Harry), thanks to Dumbledore, the hearing had gone in Harry's favor.

Now, however, they were done with the summer, and on the train to Hogwarts, although Remus warned them that they'd be taking private lessons with their Head of House.

"So there are four Houses at Hogwarts?" Arthur clarified. They were in a train compartment with Harry, after Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect's carriage. Harry had also introduced them all to Neville, a quiet boy who was currently examining a cactus, and Luna, a moony-eyed girl who reminded Gwaine a bit of Merlin.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Gryfindor is the house Neville, Ron, Hermione, and I are all in. It's for the brave. Ravenclaw-"

"That's my house," Luna said dreamily.

"Right. Ravenclaw is for the smart. Hufflepuff, the loyal. And Slytherin- Slytherin is for the cunning."

"You hesitated. Why?" Gwaine asked.

Harry said slowly, "Slytherin has a bit of a reputation. They aren't the nicest bunch of folks. And their Head of House, Professor Snape- you might've seen him around Grimmauld Place a few times, and he's also the Potion's professor- is a real piece of work."

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Neville said quietly. "It was You-Know- Who's house."

"That's hardly fair to the Slytherins," Luna said. When they looked over at her, though, she still had her head buried in her copy of  _The Quibbler._

"How do students know which House they go to?"

Here, even Neville smiled. He said, "We'd be breaking Hogwarts tradition if we warned you. They'll call your names, though. And you'll be in front of the whole school"

 _Our real ones or our fake ones?_ Merlin thought bitterly. A few days before Hogwarts, they had been warned that their real names were too distinctive to use at Hogwarts (although Dumbledore hadn't said  _why)_. Arthur and Gwaine were both allowed to keep their first names and were simply given generic last names, but Merlin's had to be changed. Everybody had thrown a name around, some boring ("Jill!"), some strange ("Apple!"), and some just- no.

It had been Hermione, surprising who had suggested, "Emma. It's Germanic for 'all-containing' or 'universal.'"

Merlin just stared at her. Only Hermione would pick a name based on its  _Germanic_ meaning. Merlin also wondered if Hermione had chosen that name because of its similarity to 'Emrys.' Gwaine didn't seem to care. He was nodding.

"Emma. It's a nice name. Suits you, Merlin." He said, turning to her. "Emma Frey. How's that?"

Merlin was touched. She had told Gwaine the story of Frey worried how he would take it. He didn't seem to hold any of it against her at all and didn't seem jealous in the least.

Still, Merlin couldn't help but do a double-take every time somebody called her a name not her own. She kept quiet for the rest of the train ride, going over everything about Hogwarts she had been told: the Sorting, the Houses, the classes, Quidditch...

Finally, an announcement came on telling everybody to change into their robes. Luna and Merlin found an empty carriage where they could change away from the men before they returned. Merlin wouldn't lie: she quite liked the robes. Thick and black, they were far more familiar to her than the clothes she had been wearing since they had arrived here. Arthur and Gwaine seemed to agree with her.

Soon, the train stopped, then slowed. Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur exited the train (following Harry and the others) and found themselves standing a platform. They hesitated unsure of where they were going. They could hear a voice calling, "Firs' years! Over 'ere!"

Before Merlin could ask Harry if they went with him or with the first years, the voice called over, "You three! You the exchange students?"

Merlin turned around and was faced with one of the largest men she had ever seen: hairy, slightly dirty, and wearing a large grin. She was speechless.

Harry, who watched the entire thing with a smile on his face, said, "Yes, Hagrid. They are."

"'arry!" the man greeted. "Good to see yeh! Sorry I can't talk. Got to get everybody o'er to the boats. You three included. Dumbledore said he didn't want you miss out on yer first sight o' Hogwarts."

"That was nice of him," Merlin offered as she waved good bye to Harry and began following the giant man named Hagrid. Hagrid grunted before excusing himself to go wrangle in some first years. Merlin couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the fact that she actually towered over all the first years.

Arthur noticed and snickered. "Look, M- Emma! You're finally taller than somebody."

"Prat," Merlin said. Arthur just laughed as Hagrid lead them to a small dock, wooden boats waiting for them.

"Four to a boat only!" he called. When it was Merlin's, Gwaine's, and Arthur's turn, Hagrid said to them. "You three get yer own boat, 'cos you're bigger."

Merlin realized what Hagrid meant when she, Gwaine, and Arthur got in. It dipped perilously low in the water, but thankfully it didn't sink. At the signal, Gwaine and Arthur began rowing and Merlin once again enjoyed one of the few privileges that came with being small and female. It was only a few minutes later that Hagrid called out, "Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts 'round this turn."

Merlin and her friends were the first to make the turn, no doubt because of the size and strength of its rowers. All three gasped at the same time. Standing above them from a cliff was a large castle, with tall turrets and lit up brightly. It was beautiful.

It wasn't Camelot -not  _home -_ but magnificent nonetheless.

"This is a  _school?"_ Merlin couldn't but say as the castle grew closer. "Back in Ealdor, the closest thing to a school we had was a small hut where Mr. Weatherly would teach us basic writing and reading and arithmetic. It was dirty and crowded and he tended to spit when he taught us things."

"Fascinating, Merlin," Arthur drawled, just as Hagrid yelled out a warning for students to duck as they floated underneath the castle and into a small overhang. There, Merlin noticed a small harbor, and Gwaine and Arthur skillfully steered the boat into port. Gwaine stepped out, then helped Merlin climb out.

Despite his help, she still tripped and landed on top of Arthur, sending them both sprawling on the floor. " _MERLIN!"_

Arthur, realizing what he had done, hastily corrected himself by adding "-' _S BEARD!_ "

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice his mistake.

Merlin scrabbled up, trying to ignore how some of the younger, less fearful, kids were snickering at them. Arthur stood with as much dignity as he could muster. Ignoring Gwaine, who was laughing quite unabashedly, he followed Hagrid to where he was standing by a large, open pair of double doors, ushering students through.

When they approached him, he grinned. "'ow was it?"

"Wonderful," Merlin admitted, thinking back to the view. She was glad that Dumbledore had thought to make sure they saw it. Hagrid nodded happily and stepped aside so they could enter Hogwarts for the first time.

Once inside, Merlin was hit with a gust of warm air. That was when she realized how chilly it had been outside, and she welcomed the air in the corridor that had been warmly lit with candles all along the walls.

The students had gathered to stand in front of a stern looking older woman in a deep green cloak.

"'ere are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced. Merlin remembered that Professor McGonagall was the Gryffindor Head of House. "And the exchange students."

Professor McGonagall let her eyes settle on Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur for a moment. Then she turned away, thanked Hagrid, and dismissed them. She launched into a speech about House loyalties, the expectations of Hogwarts, and the like. Merlin tuned her out. Remus had given them this speech back at Grimmauld Place.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." Professor McGonagall said when she was finished. "I will return in a few moments when we are ready for you."

Professor McGonagall left through another large set of doors. Merlin caught a brief glimpse of a large, room, more candles, and (what she thought was) the night sky. When the door closed behind her, murmuring amongst the students broke out.

Arthur let out a deep breath and turned to Merlin and Gwaine. "Ready?"

"I think so," Gwaine shrugged. "Can hardly be worse than some of the other things we've done."

"Why?" Merlin asked grinning. "Are you  _scared?_ "

Arthur aimed a slap to the back of Merlin's head, but she ducked at the last minute, so he missed and hit Gwaine instead. Gwaine lunged to retaliate, but a sharp cough stopped him. McGonagall had returned. Gwaine straightened and had the good grace to look abashed.

She cleared her throat again and said. "If you would please form a line and follow me, the Sorting will now begin."

Merlin and her two friends took their places at the back of the line, as they were tallest and didn't want to block anybody's view.

(This was actually Merlin's concern, since, being as small as she was, she had an acute awareness of how annoying it could be being stuck behind somebody taller than you were.)

Merlin, who stood well above the first years in front of her, was thrilled when she got a full view of the Great Hall for the first time. She was gratified to see that she was right: there  _was_ a night sky. She had a feeling that it was an enchantment.

Now, in the heart of the school, surrounded by other witches and wizards, Merlin could feel  _something_. There was a tingle in the air, a humming in her veins, something shifting inside her. This was magic of the strongest sort.

Merlin could literally feel the soul of Hogwarts itself, and the love she bore for her students and it was  _wonderful._

"It is something else, isn't it?" Gwaine asked from behind her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. She nodded mutely. Then he said, "Look! Professor Dumbledore!"

There, seated at a table at the head of the the room  _was_ Dumbledore. Harriet also saw Hagrid (he was impossible to miss), Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Binns (at least, who she  _guessed_ were Flitwick, Sprout, and Binns, based on Ron's descriptions), and Professor Snape. Merlin had seen Snape around the Order headquarters before, but never had a chance to talk to him. He was a mean looking man and judging by the way the other students talked about him, he was as grumpy as he looked. There were also several professors Merlin didn't realize, including a fat woman dressed in pink.

Something about her made Merlin feel off.

Merlin glanced around at all the tables, all seated underneath banners indicating their houses. She caught a glimpse of Ron, Hermione, Harry (looking a tad disconcerted, for whatever reason), and Neville at the Gryffindor table. The twins were there, too. Their familiar faces all made Merlin feel much better.

Then, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a tattered looking hat and the Hall fell silent. Merlin watched curiously, wondering what was about to happen. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a small stool and stepped back.

Then, the hat began to sing!

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hall was quiet and Merlin understood why. Not only did a  _hat_ just  _sing_ , but it had sung a rather  _dark_ and ominous song. McGonagall, looking a bit shaken stepped forward, holding a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and try on the Sorting Hat. He will then sort you into your houses."

She read off a name. Merlin didn't hear it. Her nerves were too fraught.

A small boy walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool, placing the hat on his head. The hat seemed to consider for a moment. Then, it yelled out, " _Ravenclaw!"_

Cheering erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Several more names were called, sorted int Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then came the call for, "Exchange student  _Gwaine Alden!"_

Gwaine.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then Merlin watched as he stepped forward. He hopped up onto the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It remained on his head for a moment and then yelled out, " _Gryffindor!"_

He was the first Gryffindor of the night and the table erupted into cheers. Gwaine smiled as he took the hat off and went over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Harry and the others. Merlin gave his shoulder a squeeze as he walked by.

More names. A few more houses. Then, "Exchange student  _Arthur Gold!"_

Arthur.

True to his heritage, Arthur never faltered as he headed towards the hat and sat on the stool. Even on such a small chair and wearing such strange clothes, he looked every part the king. McGonagall went to place the hat on his head, but it had barely touched him when it yelled out, " _Gryffindor!"_

Merlin clapped as loudly as the rest as Arthur was sorted. Oh gods. Now she was the only one left. What was she going to do? What if the hat didn't like her?

What if...

What if...

What if...

She was so busy worrying that she didn't hear her name called: "Exchange student  _Emma Frey!"_

There was silence as Merlin didn't move. In fact, Merlin might've stood there all night if something soft hadn't hit her in the head. "Ow!"

She turned and looked behind her. Arthur had thrown a bread roll at her head. "That's you, idiot!"

Merlin's eyes widened, "Oh!"

Blushing bright red and ignoring the titters of her new schoolmates, Merlin ran up to the front and sat down at the stool. Professor McGonagall looked only a bit disapproving as she sat the hat on Merlin's head. It was far too big for her and covered her eyes. Now, all she could see was darkness.

Then, the hat talked.  _"Well, I was wondering when I would get to you. Especially after meeting your friends."_

Merlin didn't really know what to say. Was she supposed to say anything?

" _No, my dear, you don't. Not unless you wish to. Most do. And yes, I can read your thoughts,"_ the hat added as an afterthought.

Merlin was about to panic, but the hat assured her,  _"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I have little to no interest in meddling with the affairs of men."_

 _"Really?"_ Merlin couldn't help but ask.  _"Your song didn't give that impression."_

 _"The affairs of men and the affairs of Hogwarts are not one and the same,"_ the hat tutted.  _"You know. You felt_ ** _her,_** _didn't you? No point in denying it. I can see it right here, in your head. That was a rare gift, my child. Few have ever felt Hogwarts herself- that was a privilege afforded only to the Founders, and they are long since dead. Don't take that for granted. It was a sign of great respect."_

 _"I'm grateful for it,"_ Merlin admitted.  _"It's been a while since my magic has been so openly acknowledged."_

 _"Ah, yes. Your_ ** _other_** _secret. Well, Hogwarts will keep quiet, if I know her."_ The hat said seriously.  _"She has other concerns at the moment. These are dangerous times, as I am sure you are aware"_

 _"I know,"_ Merlin said (thought?) immediately.  _"That's why you need to put me in Gryffindor!"_

 _"Really?"_ the hat said, sounding only politely interested. Merlin had a feeling that he had already made up his mind about where he wanted to put her.  _"I have, but do you think you could change it? Go on. We have a few more minutes."_

 _"I need to protect Arthur,"_ Merlin responded.  _"I need to be close to him."_

 _"Which is why you've been masquerading as a servant,"_ the hat finished.  _"That really is quite impressive, you know. Not many could manage that level of subterfuge for so long."_

Merlin's heart sank. He still wasn't going to put her in Gryffindor.

 _"Unfortunately not,"_ the hat apologized.  _"I am sympathetic, truly I am, and I do occasionally honor the wishes of my students, but- no. Not today. You see, I've known where I was going to sort you since before you stepped through those doors."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, I did it before, you see."_

_"Wait,_ ** _what?_** _"_ Merlin thought. She would've remembered this.

_"Your house is well documented."_

_"Documented where?"_

_"Everywhere, dear girl."_

_"So you're going to sort me somewhere because history says that this is the place where you will now sort me?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"Time travel is confusing."_

_"It certainly is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make."_

It was here that Merlin realized two different things. The first was that in that entire conversation, the hat had never actually told her  _where_ he was going to sort her. The second thing was that it had been a  _long_ conversation. Almost five minutes. And some people were starting to look worried.

The hat finally made his announcement.

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

There was silence as the hall processed the sudden announcement. Then, the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and claps for their newest member. Merlin still sat, frozen, as McGonagall took the hat off her head. Then she risked a look at Arthur and Gwaine. Gwaine was clapping along with the Slytherins, uncaring where Merlin was sorted and, for a moment, Merlin felt better.

That feeling disappeared when she saw Arthur's face. He looked shocked, dumbfounded, even betrayed. Merlin's stomach sank as she finally got up, doing her best to put a smile on her face (this was something she had gotten quite good at) as she walked over to the Slytherin table. She was greeted by several students. Merlin had to admit that up close, they didn't look so scary, but for the rest of the dinner, all she could see was Arthur's expression.

She missed the rest of the Sorting.

She missed Professor Umbridge's speech (well, she tried to- the Professor's voice was rather irritating to listen to and cut through even her deepest thoughts).

She even missed most of the feast, satisfying herself with only small bits of food.

The moment the students were dismissed and first years began to line up with prefects, Merlin shot up and made a beeline for Arthur. He was following the other Gryffindors to their dorms.

" _Arthur!_ " She called. She managed to catch his arm.  _"Wait!_ You have to listen to me!"

Arthur was far stronger than she was and easily broke her grip. He avoided looking her in the eye as he said, "Sorry, Merlin. I need to go find the Gryffindor common room."

He left Merlin standing alone at the entrance to the dining hall, shocked. Gwaine came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, princess, I'll talk some sense into him."

All Merlin could do was nod and Gwaine gave her a quick kiss before running after Arthur. Merlin could hear him yelling out "Oi! Queenie! Wait up!" and she let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a mix between a laugh and a sob.

"Emma?" Merlin, having learned her lesson from earlier, turned to see a tall, Slytherin seventh year looking at her. The girl had introduced herself earlier, but Merlin couldn't remember her name for the life of it.

"Ah, yes?" Merlin asked.

"I was asked to show you to the Slytherin common room and then give you a quick tour. Afterwards, Professor Snape wants to speak to you about some technical details regarding your exchange program."

It took a moment for all this to sink in. "Oh. Alright. Lead on, then, I suppose."

And lead on the girl did. It took all of Merlin's concentration to keep up with what she was saying. She spoke quickly, walked quickly, and Merlin had a feeling that she didn't put up with any nonsense. By the time the tour was over, Merlin found herself in the Slytherin common rooms (in the dungeons), panting just a bit.

"Any questions?"

Merlin just shook her head, still too tuckered out to speak. Nodding the girl showed Merlin Professor's Snape's office. It was empty. Professor Snape was apparently still speaking with the first years. Merlin would have to wait.

"Let me know if you need anything later, alright?" Merlin'd guide offered, right before she left. She sounded very sincere and Merlin realized that she might've misjudged her. Perhaps the Slytherins weren't too bad, after all. Merlin nodded and then was left alone.

She took the opportunity to look around Professor Snape's office. Anything to keep her mind occupied.

The office was dark, but then, so were most of the dungeons. There were plenty of books and papers all neatly sorted. There were also several unopened letters on the large, wooden desk, along with parchment and quills.

A black owl stood on his perch and let out a disapproving hoot when it saw Merlin take in the second half of the room. This part of the room was made up mainly of a large work table. There were several different cabinets, all filled with herbs and plans of different sorts, clearly labeled. There were beakers and tubes and knives and a cauldron and Merlin suddenly found herself missing Gaius and his workshop all the more.

Merlin moved in for a closer look. On the table, on a cutting board, was a plant with small, white picked it up gently.

"May I ask what you are doing?" drawled a low voice from behind her. Merlin immediately put the plant down and looked behind her. Professor Snape had snuck up behind her.

Merlin apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. This just reminded me of my Uncle Gaius's quarters. He's the Court Physician, you see, and I'm apprenticed to him."

Before arriving at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had informed them that only a handful of people would know their true identities: any professors already part of the Order, the Heads of Houses (two of whom were already Order members), and Madam Pomfrey, the Healer in the school. Snape happened to be one of these professors, which is why Merlin didn't hesitate in telling Snape about Gaius.

Professor Snape didn't look too impressed.

Feeling a bit intimidated, Merlin did what she did best. She talked. Merlin gestured to the plant. "I recognize that one. It's yarrow. We blend it into a paste and use it to treat minor cuts, bruises, burns, and the like. What is it used here for?"

Snape seemed to evaluate her for a moment, as though trying to decide whether or not he should deem her reply with an answer. Finally he said, "Here, it is called Arrowroot. It can be used in a number of potions. Now, sit down."

It wasn't a request and Merlin didn't take it as one. He took a seat behind his large desk and she sat down across from him.

"First," Professor Snape began, "I will warn you not to meddle in my things again. Students in other houses may tell you that I am simply being rude and unfair, but I assure you, it is more for your safety than mine."

Merlin resisted the urge to tell him that she knew the difference between a normal plant and a potion being brewed. Instead, she nodded her head.

Professor Snape continued. "Slytherins have a reputation as being selfish, back-stabbing, and dark. None of these are true. We are seen as selfish because we are willing to do what we need to do to survive; we are seen as back-stabbing and dark because because unlike others, we do not immediately declare our allegiances, but instead we watch and wait and judge. Slytherins are quiet. Slytherins are careful. Most of all, though, Slytherins are  _subtle._  Do you understand so far?"

Slowly, Merlin nodded.

"I am your Head of House. You will report to me everyday after dinner for tutoring. From what Dumbledore has told me, your magic needs quite a bit of work if you wish to be up to par with the others."

"What about Gwaine and Arthur?"

"Professor McGonagall will be instructing them. As your Head of House, I am also the first one who you report to if you have any problems. I do not anticipate any. Those in Slytherin will protect you and look out for you. Slytherins are loyal first and foremost to each other."

Merlin decided to say something. "If that's the case, then I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake."

"Why is that?" Snape asked, looking faintly surprised. It was the first emotion that Merlin had seen him show today.

"Because my loyalties lie first and foremost with Arthur."

"Even if he'd kill you if he knew the truth about who you are?" Professor Snape didn't mince words, Merlin was coming to realize. Merlin wondered if she liked that or hated that about him.

A lump rose in her throat, but Merlin swallowed it down. She looked at Snape defiantly in the eye. "Yes."

"I see," Snape said finally. Then he said, "You've been lying to him all this time. Why?"

Merlin blinked. "Because- Well, because I have to. I have to protect him. Protect his destiny."

"And you believe that this is worth the pain it might later cause you or him." Professor Snape said bluntly. "You have been beside him all these years, and yet he does not know, because you, like all Slytherins before you, are willing to except that sometimes the end justifies the means. That sometimes, you have no choice but to be dishonorable. The Sorting Hat did not make a mistake. Is there anything else?"

Merlin shook her head.

"Then you are dismissed."

Merlin left with an odd feeling in her chest.  _She was a Slytherin._ Huh.

Arthur and Gwaine also couldn't really believe it. After meeting with Professor McGonagall, much like Merlin had met with Snape, they went to look for Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the common room.

The three were talking.

"I can't believe  _Merlin_ is in Slytherin!"

"It's well recorded, Ronald," Hermione began, but she was shushed by Harry as Gwaine and Arthur returned.

"You were talking about Merlin," Arthur said immediately. He could tell by the looks on their faces.

"Ah-"

"Never mind," Arthur muttered. Hermione skillfully shifted the topic to Umbridge's interference at Hogwarts, but Arthur finally couldn't take it and headed upstairs to his new dorm. Gwaine followed him.

As soon as they were inside, Gwaine said, "You can't really believe that Merlin is evil."

"What?" Arthur said, looking at him surprised as he changed into his night clothes. "No. Of course not."

"Then why have you been acting so oddly since she's been sorted into Slytherin?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I just- I always thought Merlin was the bravest person I ever knew. What if I was wrong?"

"You don't honestly believe that," Gwaine said firmly. "Merlin is brave. You've seen that proven time and time again."

"Then why wasn't she sorted into Gryffindor?" Arthur protested.

Gwaine didn't know. "All I know is that Merlin is still Merlin, no matter what, and that you'd do best to remember that."

With that Gwaine, who had changed as well, hopped into bed and went to sleep. It had been a long day and they would have an early morning tomorrow. Arthur stayed up for a bit longer, thinking.

The next morning, though, he was resolved. He sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with a firm eye on the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for Merlin. When he saw her, clad in her Slytherin robes and looking exhausted, he called out to her. "M- Emma!"

She turned to him, looking surprised. Ron, who sat across from Arthur, asked, "What are you  _doing?"_

"Is there a rule against students from different houses sitting at different tables?"

"No," Hermione said, immediately realizing what Arthur was up to.

"Then I'm inviting Emma to sit with us." Arthur said. He called her name again.

Merlin, who had heard, stared at him, dumbstruck. A Slytherin who Merlin had met earlier came up beside her. "Aren't you coming Emma?"

It had come down to a choice, Merlin realized, of her loyalties. She looked up at Snape, who was watching the entire thing. His expression was blank, but Merlin knew that he was curious. She nodded once to him.

For Merlin, this wasn't a choice at all. She went to sit with Arthur.


	8. In Which The First Half Of The Year Goes By With Startling Quickness

It wasn't often that Merlin met somebody she genuinely disliked. Of course, there were exceptions. People out to kill Arthur, for instance. But, for the most part, she got along well with everybody and, unless she had good reason not to, she gave people the benefit of the doubt.

Merlin had good reason to dislike Professor Umbridge.

Merlin's impression of Umbridge at the feast was proved correct the following day, during her first Defense class. Other students had been whispering about the new (horrible) professor almost all day, so when Merlin arrived in class, she was  _somewhat_ prepared.

Or maybe not.

All this theory nonsense, with no practical application, seemed ridiculous to her, and it was during dinner that night that she was proven right.

Merlin had taken to sitting in the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. It had at first earned them some strange looks, but glares from Arthur and Gwaine (who had become surprisingly popular in their few days at Hogwarts) shut everybody up.

"It's all because of this business with the Ministry," Hermione fumed. "They're worried that Dumbledore is going to overthrow them or something."

Even Merlin couldn't help but laugh at this.

And, within a few weeks, Merlin had learned three things.

One: that Harry had a lot of detentions with Umbridge.

Two: Detentions with Umbridge were not fun. But nobody in the school was really willing to talk about them or go to Dumbledore.

Three: Merlin  _really_ didn't like blood quills.

This last bit of information was something Merlin picked up while in detention with the toad herself. Merlin had been walking down the corridor with Gwaine, just enjoying each other's company. Hogwarts was keeping them rather busy, so they didn't see each other as often as they liked.

Merlin was asking him about how Arthur was holding up when Gwaine stopped and, grabbing her hand, twirled her to face him.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. Gwaine's response was to kiss her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her with a smirk when they parted.

Before Merlin could think of a witty retort, a high, screeching voice interrupted them

"And what are  _you_ two up to?"

It was Umbridge.

Gwaine, on instinct, stepped subtly in front of Merlin, an obvious sign of protection.

"We were taking a walk," Gwaine said firmly.

"That didn't look like walking to me," Umbridge giggled. "It looked kissing."

Merlin scowled. She was fed up with Umbridge- with her high pitched voice and her vendetta against Harry who, as far as Merlin could tell, was a very nice young man. Most of all, Merlin never reacted well to pompous, condescending behavior by authority figures.

See: Pendragon, Arthur.

"Well, what do you know about kissing? It's not as though you have any first-hand experience,  _professor._ " It was the sort of biting remark that she would've given Arthur, had it been him. Arthur, however, would've laughed at her or argued back.

Umbridge did none of this. Instead, her face seemed to pinch a bit. "Disrespecting a professor. Take away ten house points. And I will see you in detention in my office tomorrow night at this time, Miss Frey. Now, I suggest you get back to your dorms posthaste. Good night."

Needless to say, Arthur and Gwaine were not thrilled with this turn of events.

"Are you out of your mind?" Arthur had demanded, irate, in the Great Hall. "Or are you just that stupid?"

"I'm neither," Merlin said hotly. "It'll be fine, alright. What's the worst she could do to me that I haven't done with you before?"

"She could poison you," Gwaine pointed out.

Merlin's response was, "Done that."

At Gwaine's jaw dropping, Merlin rolled her eyes. "Get Arthur to tell you that story, will you? I have to go now or I'll be late."

And that was how Merlin found herself in one of the most horrifying rooms in the school (Umbridge's office) with Harry (who was also in detention- again) writing lines.

Umbridge told her that she would write, "I will not talk back," which Merlin found slightly hilarious, since talking back was all she had  _ever_ done and if Arthur, despite his  _years_ of trying, hadn't been able to make her stop (with his chores and his training sessions and time in the stocks and useless hunts), what made her think that she'd be able to do it?

That's when Merlin used a blood-quill for the first time and realized  _exactly_ how Umbridge planned on doing it.

Merlin soon last track of how much time she spent in the detention room carving out "I will not talk back" onto her hand. All she did know was that the more she did it, the worse her hand hurt and the more her stomach churned. Just when she thought she couldn't take it- and wasn't  _that_  saying something, since she had taken quite a bit over the years- Umbridge interrupted.

"You may put your quills down."

Resisting the urge to sigh, Merlin put her quill down and snuck a glance at Harry, who looked just as tired, but no less determined, as she did.

"I hope you have both learned your lessons," Umbridge warned shrilly. Harry sat stone faced, staring at the walls. Merlin, on the other hand, felt her fists clench angrily and did her best to  _not_ say something to Umbridge. As satisfying as it would be, Merlin didn't fancy another detention.

In fact, all she wanted to do right now was lay down. If it wasn't for the fact that she would be giving Umbridge immense satisfaction, Merlin would've vomited there and then. For a moment, she  _did_ enjoy the visual image for throwing up on Umbridge's alarmingly pink dress.

"You are dismissed," Umbridge said, completely unaware of how close she had come to being covered in vomit. Merlin grabbed her things and shot out of the classroom as quickly as she could. One she was satisfied that she was far enough away (just around a corner), she leaned against the walls and took several deep breaths.

Everything was spinning.

She did manage to make out hurried footsteps coming from behind her, but couldn't be bothered to see who it was.

"Sod off, Umbridge," she managed to wheeze out, worried that it was the toad again. She didn't really care about another detention at this point. She just wanted to be left alone.

"It's me. Harry, I mean," said Harry. He came around so he could get a better look at her face. "Are you alright?"

That was the moment that Merlin's stomach gave in (or gave  _out,_ she supposed) and Merlin vomited all over the floor. If Harry had been any slower, he probably would've gotten some on his shoes. As it was, he darted away and watched her heave with an expression that was equal mixes of disgust and sympathy.

"Sorry," Merlin said, her throat feeling raw. "I didn't- Ah."

The floor was a mess and it stunk rather horribly. Harry had taken his tie and was holding it in front of his nose and mouth to block the smell. "You don't know how to get rid of it, do you?" He asked her.

"I think so," Merlin muttered. She fumbled with her wand, her hands still shaky, and managed to get rid of the vomit  _without_ using her magic as she normally would. The Latin spell felt strange on her tongue, as they all did, and her magic didn't seem to want to cooperate at first, but eventually it did, like always. Merlin had quickly realized that using her wand was simply a matter of getting used to the strangeness of her magic.

Merlin sighed. "I guess that's that then."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Harry asked.

Merlin nodded slowly. "I think so. But, Harry, are the detentions always that bad?"

"They hurt my hand a lot," Harry said, "But I've never thrown up or anything. And she's had me in there all day before."

"She doesn't like you much," Merlin said.

Harry shrugged. "I won't lie about what I saw. No matter how much I get hated for it."

"I understand," Merlin said immediately. "The Slytherins aren't too happy with me because of how much time I spend with Arthur and Gwaine, but I knew them first and they've never let me down before, so I won't let them down now."

After that, an awkward silence descended.

Merlin said, "Well, I suppose what's done is done. I need to go meet up with Snape-"

"He's still making you see him at  _this_ time of night?" Harry gaped.

"He said detention was no excuse," Merlin shrugged. "Say hello to Gwaine and Arthur for me, will you?"

"Of course," Harry said diplomatically.

Merlin bid Harry a goodnight and headed towards Snape's office. Hogwarts was still massive, but thankfully Merlin had started to figure out her way around. Merlin had a feeling that this was less to do with her own sense of direction and more to do with Hogwarts herself. Sometimes, when Merlin was completely and utterly lost, she'd feel a small  _nudge_ of sorts, guiding her in the right direction.

Thankfully, Merlin got to the dungeons fairly quickly, and she prayed to any god that would hear her that Snape had a short lesson planned. Much to her disappointment, he wasn't in his office when she got there, meaning that she would have to wait for him. She just wanted to  _sleep._

Deciding that she might as well make use of the opportunity, Merlin sat down and carefully rolled her sleeve up, wincing as some threads caught on her skin. The cut made by the blood quill was still bleeding, although not as heavily as before, and the skin surrounding it was pink with irritation. Merlin pulled off her tie and used it to bind the wound. It wasn't perfect, but it would do in a pinch.

If Merlin didn't do something to it soon, it ran the risk of infection. Back in Camelot, Merlin could've easily made a poultice out of some yarrow-

Or  _Arrowroot,_ Merlin thought, eyes zooming in the label of a drawer in a cabinet. Merlin looked around even though she knew there was nobody in the room with her. Then, straining her ears to make sure that Snape wasn't on his way, she let  _her_ magic (none of this wand business) reach out and open the drawer. A small bundle of arrowroot- just enough for her to use- flew out into Merlin's now outstretched hand. She had just seconds to pack it away inside one of her pockets before the door opened and Snape walked in.

He paused and looked around the room suspiciously and Merlin held her breath. Then, out of nowhere, it seemed, he launched into the lesson, leaving Merlin scrambling. Honestly, if she wasn't so used to Arthur's unpredictable moods, Snape would've given her whiplash by now.

Her lesson ended far more quickly than normal. Merlin suspected that this had to do with the late hour and Merlin's detention. No matter what anybody said, Snape  _did_ have the well-being of all his students at heart. As Merlin gratefully packed up her things and got ready to leave, Snape called her back.

"Yes, professor?"

"The next time you get caught stealing from me," Snape warned, "The consequences will be far more severe."

Merlin caught his delicate phrasing and resolved  _not_  to leave the draw open the next time.

The next morning, Merlin found Gwaine sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Arthur oddly absent.

As she took her seat, she asked Gwaine, "Where's Arthur?"

Her voice was still thick with sleep. When she had finally made it back to her dorm last night, she had prepared an arrowroot poultice as best she could and placed it on her hand, wrapping it tightly in her neckerchief, which, for the time being, had been stowed away at the bottom of her clothes trunk.

Checking her hand when she woke up, she was pleased to see that it had stopped bleeding and that most of the irritation was gone. However, her hand still burned something horrible, a pain that had kept her up almost all night, and it looked as though the marks were going to scar, which Merlin found rather strange. Merlin had caught a good enough glimpse of Harry's hand to see that it was going to scar, but that was reasonable because he'd had enough detentions. Merlin only had one.

So when Gwaine said, "Arthur's not feeling too well," she snorted.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Dunno," Gwaine said, but he wasn't looking at her. He was rummaging through his bag for something. "Neither of us could sleep last night. Just felt strange. I headed over to the library, though, to see if I could find something for you. Here!"

He pulled out a large, worn book from his bag, and Merlin's eyebrows rose up so high she could've given Gaius a run for his money. "You broke curfew? To go to the  _library?_ "

"I wanted to find out more about those quill things Umbridge's been using during detention," Gwaine said. He placed the book on the table and started to flip through the pages, clearly looking for one in particular.

"How did you know about the quills?" Merlin accused.

Gwaine looked sharply at her injured hand as he said, "Harry told Arthur and I last night. Now where-?"

He flipped through a few more pages until he landed on one with a triumphant shout. He handed her the book and she looked at the title on the page.

"Blood quills," she muttered to herself. She skimmed the article. At first, it didn't tell her anything she didn't know: it wrote with the user's blood, carved words into the user's hand, etc. Then, she noticed something interesting. Aloud, she read, "The Dark magic in the quill has been known to react to the light magic in some wizards. This effect is rare and has been reported only in wizards of significant magical ability."

"That explains a lot," Merlin said, more to herself than Gwaine. Then, for his benefit, she added, "My hand still hurts, even though I put a poultice on it, and it explains why none of us have been feeling well."

"What does your magic have to do with us not feeling well?" Gwaine whispered, making sure nobody would overhear.

Merlin, in a similar volume, said, "Your magic is  _my_ magic. When were traveling here, I guess I sort of panicked and tried to use my magic to protect you and it sort of got all tangled up."

"What got all tangled up?" Merlin almost hurt her neck with the speed with which she turned her neck to see Arthur, who  _did_ look very tired, she admitted, approach.

As he sat down next to her, she said, "Oh. My hair. It got all tangled up last night."

Arthur looked at it critically and said, "Yes, well, your hair always looks like a bird's nest, so how can you tell the difference?"

"Excuse me!" Merlin protested. "Not all of us spend hours in front of the mirror every morning!"

"I do not!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin said simply, "Yes. You do."

Arthur hit her hard in the arm, making her squeak in surprise. "Ow!  _Arthur!"_

"Don't be such a girl's petticoat," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes and piling his plate up with breakfast. Merlin wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, I  _hate_ petticoats!" she said, which immediately lead to another argument between Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin would grow increasingly grateful for her arguments with Arthur as the weeks progressed. It was one of the few  _normal_ things in her life. Hogwarts, as interesting as it was, was clearly a tense place at the moment.

Slowly but surely, Merlin learned more about Voldemort (or You-Know-Who) and the events between him and Harry this past year. She had already been warned about Sirius's escape from prison and the Ministry's vendetta against Harry, but seeing it in action was something else.

Umbridge's actions eventually got so bad that Harry, Ron, and Hermione formed Dumbledore's Army, which Merlin had to admit was a great help to her and perfecting her magic.

Despite the secrecy surrounding the DA, Umbridge still managed to find an excuse to ban George and Harry from Quidditch (it was all Draco Malfoy's fault and  _honestly,_ how could he be in the same House as her?).

Umbridge  _did_ eventually get a bit of what she deserved with teacher inspections. Watching Snape glare witheringly at Umbridge for over an hour was one of the most marvelous things she had ever seen.

Still, Merlin was looking forward to winter break by the time it rolled around, and she was incredibly excited for it. It did seem, for a moment, as though it wouldn't be much of a break when Mr. Weasley was attacked, but somehow, he was saved by Harry. Merlin didn't understand  _how,_ but she did see Harry leave Snape's office a few days before the holidays. He didn't say anything to her, however. He just hurried past her. Merlin knew better than to ask Snape.

As Merlin sat on the train headed back towards King's Cross, she couldn't help but be eager for a nice, long, rest.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't  _really_ be getting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday-- I had some emergency surgery and was pretty out of it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	9. In Which Maid Merlin And Her King Come To An Understanding

Merlin had thought a lot about how she would tell Arthur about her magic. It was one of those things that kept her up at night, sometimes, as she imagined the worst and best case scenarios, over and over again.

She hoped that she would tell him willingly, that he would change his views on magic and she would be able to come clean to him. That he would understand and that he  _wouldn't_ hate her or have her burnt at the stake.

Merlin had also considered the possibility of her magic being revealed against her will somehow. Perhaps one of the Druids would let it slip or Morgana would find out and,  _oh,_ wouldn't that be awful?

Out of everything she had ever imagined, though, she had never thought it would happen the way it did.

It was holiday break, Christmas day.

Merlin and Arthur and Gwaine had been relaxing in the living room after everybody had exchanged presents. Merlin hadn't known about this tradition and neither had Arthur or Gwaine, it seemed, so they had been surprised to receive several gifts from some people: books from Lupin and Hermione (Hermione's books had Harry's and Ron's names on the card, too, but Merlin suspected that they had little to do with choosing them out); Sirius had gotten her some very lovely ribbons for her hair, having apparently noticed all the times she had to fuss with it to get it to stay in place, and gave Gwaine and Arthur several different types of wizarding candy.

Perhaps one of the best gifts was the warm, fluffy sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Hers was green, with a silver  _M_ on it. Slytherin colors. She was wearing hers, and Arthur and Gwaine were wearing theirs. The fireplace was roaring softly and Merlin was cuddled into Gwaine's side.

Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks were all in the kitchen baking cookies. The smell was wafting in through the open door and Merlin's mouth watered. The twins were doing  _god_ knows what. Occasionally, Merlin would hear a strange noise coming from their room.

Harry, Ron, Lupin, and Sirius were on the floor with Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine. They had set up some blankets and pillows and Harry tried to teach them all how to play Monopoly. He was trying to explain the idea of buying and mortgaging the houses when it happened.

There was a particularly loud explosion from upstairs and the twins yelled. There was a moment of silence, followed by more yelling and several thumps.

" _LOOK OUT!"_ one of the twins screamed to the group gathered downstairs.

At first, Merlin didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but when a giant,  _roaring_ mass of fire and bright light came bearing down the stairs and into the living room, Merlin understood. When it was headed straight for Arthur, who  _clearly_ was not going to move in time, Merlin reacted.

With no time to reach her hand, she sent out a burst of magic, deflecting the ball of  _whatever_ it was and sending it careening towards the hall. There was a loud crash and some screaming from the portrait of Sirius's mother. Sirius's eyes widened and he ran to see what had happened.

When he came back, he was laughing. "It destroyed her! She's gone!"

At this point, a large crowd had been attracted: the twins had made it downstairs and were grinning sheepishly at their enraged mother, trying to explain that all they had been doing was practicing making fireworks ( _"Why would you need to practice making fireworks?"_ she screeched). Hermione and Ginny looked relieved that nobody had gotten hurt. All Merlin could see, though, was Arthur, who looked shocked to the point of scared.

Slowly, that look was replaced by anger and disbelief. He whispered, "You have magic."

"I-" Merlin didn't really know what to say.

"You didn't use a wand," Arthur hissed, his face growing dangerously red. "You used your hands and your eyes  _glowed_  like the sorcerers back home."

"Let's all go into the kitchen and try those cookies!" Tonks said loudly, ushering everybody from the living room and into the kitchen. Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin were left.

Merlin's hands were shaking. "Arthur, please-"

"How long?" Arthur's voice rose. Merlin shook her head, confused, so Arthur asked again, more loudly, "How  _long_ have you been practicing magic? Since before you came to Camelot?"

"Yes, but-" Merlin stuttered. "You have to understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Arthur seethed. He took a step closer to her. Gwaine went to get between them, but Merlin managed to wave him away. Now, Merlin and Arthur were standing toe to toe. She had to look up to meet his eyes. "You've been lying to me for all this time. You betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you!" Merlin protested vehemently.

A sharp pain blossomed on her cheek and Merlin staggered backwards.

"How  _dare_ you say that to my face!" he hissed, unable to disguise the hurt in his voice.

Her hand rose to the place where  _Arthur_ had  _hit_ her. She couldn't-

There were no words.

Oh, sure, Arthur would train with her and slap her upside the head and throw things at her, but never had he purposely backhanded her across the face before. It hurt, but not as badly as the knowledge that he was  _that_ angry with her.

Before she could think to say anything, Gwaine retaliated with a punch that sent Arthur reeling backwards. He fell onto the pile of pillows still on the floor.

Suddenly, everybody was in the living room, squabbling and talking and Arthur was glaring at her from the floor, his eye slowly swelling, and Merlin couldn't breathe-

She ran upstairs and into the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione, slamming the door shut.

Downstairs, everybody continued to bicker. Tonks and Hermione and Ginny disappeared into the kitchen and then, carrying a plate of cookies, went upstairs to no doubt comfort Merlin. Satisfied that Arthur and Gwaine wouldn't try to kill each other, everybody else left once again, Sirius shooting them one last look.

Neither Gwaine nor Arthur had moved.

"You hit me," Arthur said finally.

"You hit Merlin," was Gwaine's response as Arthur staggered to a stand.

He met Gwaine's glare. "She's a sorceress."

"And?"

Arthur's jaw clenched. "You  _knew?_ "

"Since our first picnic," Gwaine said simply. Arthur didn't know what to make of this.

"Who else knows?" Gwaine just shook his head, but didn't offer up any names. Arthur began to grow more frustrated with him. He warned, "I could have you arrested for consorting with a known sorcerer."

Gwaine shrugged. "Then do it. We both know the only reason I stayed in Camelot was because of Merlin."

This was true. Arthur knew that several of his knights were more loyal to Merlin than they were to the kingdom: Gwaine, Lancelot, perhaps even others he wasn't aware of. This should've worried him, but it didn't. Or it hadn't. At least, not before he'd learned about Merlin practicing magic, before, when he'd thought that she was the most loyal  _person_ he'd ever met.

Only.

She wasn't any of that.

She never  _was._

Gwaine knew when the weight of it all hit Arthur. The anger seemed to fade out of him and he dropped onto the couch, shoulders sagging. He put his head in his hand and groaned. Satisfied that Arthur wasn't going to rush upstairs and try to beat Merlin to death with the poker from the fireplace, he sat down across from Arthur.

They were both silent for a good, long while. Gwaine finally said, speaking calmly, "I hope you know the only reason I'm here and not upstairs comforting Merlin is because I actually think you might need it more right now. I think you're in shock: you did hit a woman, after all."

"I hit a sorceress," Arthur muttered. "Not a woman."

Gwaine snorted. "I saw Merlin that time on patrol when her clothes were soaked through by that rainstorm. Believe me. She's definitely a woman."

"She's a sorceress!" Arthur yelled.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it," Gwaine said. "It's never going to change what she is."

"I can't believe she's been practicing magic all this time," Arthur muttered. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you didn't see it." When Arthur looked at him confused, Gwaine added, "She used it around you all the time. To protect you. You never noticed all those falling branches and disappearing bandits and that fire during our little sword fight all those years ago?"

Arthur felt something inexplicable tighten in his throat. "She did all that?"

Gwaine nodded and watched as Arthur seemed to grapple with this new information. It took over five minutes, but he came to a decision.

"It doesn't matter. She chose to practice magic in my kingdom. She willingly deceived me," Arthur said.

"No," Gwaine argued, "She didn't  _willingly_ do anything. Merlin never had a choice. She was born with magic."

"That's not possible."

"Apparently, it is," Gwaine said. There was more silence for a little while. Gwaine eventually let out a groan, standing up and stretching. Arthur looked at him confusedly.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to make sure Merlin is alright," Gwaine said, "And see if I can try some of those cookies. If you still have questions, I don't think Merlin'd mind answering."

Gwaine turned, ready to leave the room, when he stopped. "Oh, and Arthur?"

Arthur looked over at him. Gwaine was deadly serious.

"If you ever put your hands on Merlin again, I will not hesitate to run you through with my sword."

With that cheerful thought, Gwaine left, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

And, oh, he thought.

And he thought.

And he thought some more.

Finally, when he felt as though his head was about to explode, he stood up abruptly and went into the kitchen, ignoring everybody's stares.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Mrs Weasley said weakly. Arthur didn't give any sign that he'd heard her. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of Odgen's Best Firewhiskey from Sirius's collection and headed upstairs.

When he got to Merlin's room, he knocked on the door.

A quiet, "Come in."

He opened it.

Merlin was surprised to see Arthur. Surprised, happy, and a little bit frightened.

After she had run upstairs about an hour ago, Ginny and Hermione and Tonks had followed her up with a plate of cookies. They were apparently unwilling to let her wallow. They informed her that they were having a girl's night and tried to force her into some sort of short, pajama-  _thing_.

Merlin, too shocked to be upset at that moment, had snapped, "There's not enough fabric on that to warm up a cat!"

"That's the point," Tonks had said cheerfully. "Don't you want to impress Gwaine?"

Hermione had giggled at this.

Well.

It was probably the last sort of behavior Merlin had been expecting- and  _now_ of all times?- but she decided it would be pointless to fight it. She let them put the sleepwear on her, and then let them do her hair. They put some gunk in it that, Merlin would admit, made it very soft and shiny. As Hermione painted her nails a soft pink, Ginny got to work covering up her slightly bruised cheek.

Anytime it seemed Merlin was about to start thinking about what had happened only a short while ago, the girls would distract her with cookies or stories or gossip.

This continued until a light knock on the door and Gwaine had poked his head in. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Mind if I join you?"

Merlin beamed and nodded. Gwaine had entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and settled on the bed, leaving room for Merlin to join him. As she laid down next to him, she heard him mutter, "You look lovely by the way."

"I'm almost naked," was Merlin's wry reply.

"My point exactly."

Merlin laughed and, with Gwaine's arm thrown casually around her waist, and Ginny and Hermione gigglingly trying to paint each other's nails while Tonks tried on several different hair colors (eventually on settling on a blue as bright as Merlin's eyes), she almost forgot about Arthur.

Almost.

Until now that he had knocked on the door and walked inside.

Merlin nodded and sat up, signaling the other girls to leave. Ginny and Hermione, toenails still wet, hobbled out of the room as indignantly as she could. Tonks made sure to shoot Arthur a glare as she left.

The door shut and the three were left alone in silence.

Arthur broke it.

"Gwaine said you were born with magic."

"I was," Merlin said immediately, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"That's not possible," Arthur said, repeating himself

"So I've been told." Merlin responded, feeling just a  _tad_ annoyed with him. It was a nice feeling. A  _familiar_ feeling. So different than the unadulterated fear that had been plaguing her a few minutes ago.

"How?" Arthur asked. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, making himself comfortable. Clearly he anticipated being here for quite a while. Merlin wasn't sure whether she should take this as a good sign or a bad sign.

"It's a bit of a long story," Merlin said slowly. Arthur seemed unconcerned.

"We have time," he said simply. Than he took a swig from a bottle that Merlin had only noticed he had brought with him. Firewhiskey. Merlin wanted some, actually. Arthur saw her look and offered her the bottle. She took it eagerly and took a drink, enjoying the burn in her throat, a wonderful distraction from the pain in her heart.

"Right," Merlin said, feeling a bit more brave as she passed the bottle to Gwaine, "Where do I start?"

"The beginning is generally a good idea," Arthur offered drily.

"I mean-" Merlin struggled to figure out where to start. "You know, by now, that the Old Religion requires balance: old for new, evil for good, and death for life. It's why your mother died giving birth to you and why it's impossible bring the dead to life."

Arthur's jaw clenched and Merlin realized that bringing up his mother's death was probably  _not_ the best way to begin this discussion, but there was no going back now.

"When your father killed all those sorcerers in the Great Purge- innocent and guilty alike- there was a large upset in the Old Religion. All that life, gone. And all that magic. It had to go somewhere. Everything had to be restored to its proper place somehow."

"And you're saying that all rests in you?" Arthur said skeptically.

Merlin nodded. "That's what they tell me."

"They?" Arthur asked.

"They. The druids, Alator-"

"Never mind," Arthur said, shaking his head. He needed to take this one step at a time. He took a deep breath. Why you?"

"Because," Merlin said, and here her face brightened with something Arthur had never seen before. It was a warm, hopeful look. "It was so that I could protect the greatest king the world will ever know. It was so that one day, I would come to Camelot and meet the Prince of All Prats, and take him, and help him to become the Once and Future King. The King who would restore the Old Religion to it's former place of glory and bring back the balance that was lost."

Arthur was silent. "You're supposed to do all that?"

"It's my destiny," Merlin said, as though it was fact. Which it was.

"Gwaine mentioned you've used your magic to protect me," Arthur said. "What did he mean?"

So, Merlin launched into a (slightly abridged) version of all the times she had saved Arthur's life: against poison and bandits and love charms. She watched as his expression slowly softened until, finally, it was indescribable.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's odd look. "Some men were born to plow fields. Others to be brilliant physicians. Yet  _others_ to be great kings. I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I have always been proud of that. Believe me."

"I do believe you," Arthur said quietly. "I mean, you still have a  _hell_ of a lot of explaining to do, but gods help me, I believe you."

Merlin smiled so widely at him that she thought her jaw was going to break. Next to him, Gwaine laughed softly.

"So," Merlin hedged, "Does this mean you  _aren't_  going to have me burnt at the stake?"

"Actually," Arthur said, "I think I'm going to have to do the opposite."

Merlin blinked and tried to work out what Arthur meant. When she thought she had it, she gasped. "You- You're going to  _drown_ me?"

Even Gwaine had to roll his eyes at Merlin's slight lapse in judgement.

"Idiot." Arthur snapped. "I'm promoting you. To Court Sorcerer. Sorceress, I mean. I'm sure you'll do a fine job."

"Camelot has a Court Sorcerer?" Merlin asked weakly. Her hands were shaking again, but for an entirely different reason.

"It does now. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Ah-?"

"I'm sure some nobles might have a problem with allowing magic back in Camelot again," Arthur said, his mind spinning as he worked out the logistics, "But once I threaten to take away their holdings, they will throw their full support behind it."

"Magic back in Camelot," Merlin muttered, disbelieving.

"This entire trip- It's taught me that magic is not evil as my father feared." Arthur looked at her seriously. "The wizards here are good, kind, people. Even more importantly, you have been my loyal servant for years. If you can possess magic and still be  _you,_ then there is no doubt in my mind that magic can be a thing of good."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Gwaine watched for a moment before letting out a cough to break the silence.

Merlin and Arthur blushed and looked away. Arthur got up from the bed and grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

"Now, you better come downstairs. Mrs. Weasley told me to get you for dinner hours ago," Arthur ordered briskly, trying to ignore the tears in his servant's- Court Sorceress's?- eyes. She nodded and he turned to leave.

He was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Oh. Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Thank you."

Merlin felt as though she was choking on her words as she said, "It was my pleasure, sire."


	10. In Which A Fight Breaks Out In The Department of Mysteries

Until recently, Morgana's world had been constructed of several absolute truths:

The first was that she had magic.

The second was that her  _father_ and  _brother_ had to pay for what they'd done to her and her kind.

The third was that Merlin was the most annoying serving girl on the planet, but that was all she was. A serving girl.

The first two truths had remained relatively constant. It was that last one that had taken a bit of a beating. Because- and she still wasn't sure that he wasn't just pulling her leg- if what the Dark Lord said was true, than Merlin had magic, too.

 _Powerful_ magic.

And unlike Morgana, who had devoted her magic to the downfall of her brother, Merlin had devoted hers to his protection.

And that, well.

It represented a conflict of interest and Morgana couldn't have that.

It was difficult to decide how Morgana felt about this information. On one hand, she felt slightly better about herself, knowing that she hadn't been constantly outwitted by a clumsy serving girl. On the other hand, her fury at Merlin was indescribable. Merlin had lied to her, hadn't helped her, despite knowing how lost she was. Instead, Merlin had worked against her all this time to protect the Pendragon family.

As far as Morgana was concerned, Merlin had betrayed her people.

The upside to this was that it meant Merlin had also been lying to Arthur for all these years, so if she were lucky, she could reveal Merlin's secret to him and enjoy  _that_ nasty little fall-out.

Before Morgana killed Merlin, of course.

Which she would be doing.

Soon.

The Dark Lord (as he had insisted on her calling him, much to her annoyance- she was a lady, but she had no doubt in her mind that he was no lord) had promised her information on her for future in exchange for her help, and he had most certainly lived up to the bargain.

He had told her about Merlin, about their destinies. And he had given her plenty of information to help her kill Merlin as soon as she got back to Camelot.

 _After_ she had helped him. If anybody else had demanded such a thing from her, she would've laughed and ignored them. Generally speaking, she could instill enough fear in most people to ensure that she never had to do anybody any favors ever again.

Of course, Morgana was no fool. As confident as she was in her own abilities, there was something about the Dark Lord that made her shiver, as though an important part of him were missing.

And she didn't mean his nose.

So, she helped him.

She helped him break some of his followers out of Azkaban.

She helped him discover the location of the Prophecy.

She helped him devise and execute a plan to get it back.

The plan- which involved breaking into the Ministry and luring Potter there- was flawless. Morgana had done her research (meticulous, as always) and had accounted for everything: the security measures, the floor plan, all of it.

Except.

_Merlin._

Morgana didn't even understand how Merlin was  _here,_ standing in the room with the Veil (and only Morgana would recognize it as a door to the spirit realm, regardless of what these wizards called it) _,_ but it was definitely her, standing with Potter and an older man with shiny, dark hair that had showed up with the others who had come to the rescue of Potter and several of his friends.

There was a battle going on, but at the moment, it was only the three of them, staring at each other, waiting for somebody to make the first move.

Morgana had expected that Merlin would look different when she saw her for the first time, now that she knew her secret. Merlin, however, looked exactly the same: like a frightened horse on a frozen lake, her eyes far too wide and far too bright to be normal, staring at her determinedly, her chin set regardless of her apprehension.

"You can stop this, Morgana," Merlin told her resolutely. Morgana had to admit that she was impressed. Merlin's voice hadn't shook at all.

"It's far too late for that, Merlin," Morgana sneered. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that this is all your fault? That when I came to you for help, you denied me, and made me this?"

Merlin's face softened. "I blame myself for what you've become everyday. And I'm sorry."

For just a moment, Morgana almost believed her. Then she remembered who she was talking to. She snorted.

"But you wouldn't do it differently."

Merlin hesitated for a heartbeat. Then said, "I did my duty. I did what I thought was best to protect Arthur."

"Ah yes," Morgana said, raising an eyebrow. "Where is my dear brother? Back, lost in the Department of Mysteries, is he? A wonderful job you're doing of protecting him from over here."

"Gwaine is with him," Merlin defended, but Morgana could tell that she had struck a nerve, so she continued.

"Your brave knight," Morgana sneered. "He's handy with a sword, I'll grant you, but how much could he possible do against trained wizards?"

Merlin was speechless, but Potter, it seemed was not. "They're stronger than you give them credit for!" He cried.

"You always were annoying," came a voice from behind Morgana. Morgana recognized it as Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord's fanatically loyal followers. "It's about time we shut you up once and for all."

"You won't touch my godson!" Sirius barked, stepping in front of Potter.

And with that, it began. Curses were flying between them so fast that it was difficult for Morgana to keep up. Soon, though, two tracks seemed to be born: Morgana versus Merlin, and Harry and Sirius versus Bellatrix.

Morgana wasn't really sure how it happened, and she never saw it coming.

It was Bellatrix who cast the shot.

A Killing Curse, it was aimed at Sirius.

But Merlin saw it coming.

Somehow, she deflected it.

To this day, nobody knows what spell it was she used. It might not've been a real spell at all.

Whatever it was, it sent the curse bouncing away from Sirius.

And hit Morgana.

Merlin never meant for it to happen. Killing wasn't in her blood. Not  _really._ She lived to protect Arthur, a duty she did gladly, except when it meant taking the life of another- especially one like that of Morgana, a friend. Morgana might not have been the same girl Merlin had met when she first came to Camelot, but she was still  _Morgana,_ and Merlin had been putting off the inevitable for a very long time.

Just because it was inevitable didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

There was a moment- a very brief moment, when Morgana's eyes met Merlin's. Merlin could see in her eyes that she  _knew_ she was done for. And she was afraid.  _Very afraid._

And then, just like that, it was over.

Morgana toppled to the floor, dead, all life, all fire, gone from her as though it had never existed. Merlin allowed herself only a brief moment to mourn.

Actually, a moment was all she had, because it suddenly felt as though she was being trampled by a stampede of cattle. She lost her balance and fell backwards. Sirius lunged for her.

_Why? she was only falling backwards- she'd hit the floor, nothing else._

_Oh._

_For a moment, there was nothing._

_Then, Merlin blinked and opened her eyes to find herself in Camelot. She couldn't understand at first. It was all a dream, she was certain._

_But, no. There, beside her, were Gwaine and Arthur, looking as disoriented as she was. They looked older, back to their normal age, and Merlin had no doubt that she had reverted to her normal age, as well._

_Somehow, the entire curse (if that was the correct word for it) had been undone, and nobody was none the wiser. It seemed that no time at all had passed between their disappearance and reappearance. Gaius, the other Knights, and the soon-to-be Queen were all shocked when the story- although Gwaine, The future King, and Merlin kept most of the details to themselves- was relayed to them later that day, after the Trio had gathered their wits about them._

_However, nothing could compare to the shock of the Kingdom in learning on the repeal on magic and the promotion of Arthur's maidservant upon King Uther's death._

_King Arthur first informed the Queen and his closest advisors of the change._

_Soon after, he made an announcement to the people of Camelot of the change, apologizing for his treatment of magic users and promising full compensation to those who had been wronged._

_The day after, the King followed up with another announcement: that his maidservant, Merlin, would be promoted to Court Sorceress of Camelot, in order to help establish schools throughout the kingdom for magic users, to collect information about magic that had long since been lost, and, most importantly, to protect and uphold the interests of those with magic._

_If there were any protests from the nobility, they were quickly dismissed by the King's promises that opening relations with magic loving kingdoms would increase profits for Camelot significantly._

_The Court Sorceress Ceremony was one of the greatest Camelot had seen in years, with a week-long celebration preceded by the official ceremony._

_Merlin arrived in the throne room wearing a pink dress with a black-lace overlay, a gift from Morgana Pendragon, and a testament to the woman Morgana had been before fear had corrupted her heart._

_Also unbeknownst to the general public, she had a small stick made of English Oak tucked into her sleeve. Although she never again used it, this wand remained in her possession until her death._

_As King Arthur read out the proclamation, the Queen picked up up a silver and gold circlet from the cushion held by Gaius, the Court Physician._

_As Merlin swore to her King to do all she could to uphold the laws of Camelot, Queen Guinevere placed the circlet on Merlin's bowed head._

_As Merlin stood and faced the citizens of Camelot and of the surrounding kingdom, the crowd began to cheer and chant, "Albion! Albion! Albion!"_

_Merlin beamed and looked over to her King, her friend, and she could tell that he saw it, too:_

_The time of Albion had begun._

Hermione finished reading and shut the book, looking at Ron and Harry expectantly. Neither one of them said anything and she huffed exasperatedly.

" _Well?"_ she demanded.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

Ron shrugged and said, "'Well' what, 'mione? They made it home and lived happily ever after. End of story."

Hermione huffed. "You weren't at all curious about what happened when Bellatrix's curse knocked Merlin through the veil?"

"Of course we were," Harry protested. "But- you know- the world didn't explode, so I assumed they all got home alright."

"Dumbledore said that when Merlin went through the Veil, she got sent back to Camelot," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, well, that was just him guessing, wasn't it? We don't know anything about that Veil."

" _And,"_ Hermione continued, "Somehow Gwaine and Arthur went with her."

"It's like they were all connected somehow," Harry mused.

"Don't be stupid, Harry," Ron said with an eye roll. "What sort of idea is that?"

"It was just a thought!" Harry argued.

Before an argument could break out, Sirius walked into the room. "What's all the arguing about?"

"Ron and Harry are arguing about a book," Hermione said smugly.

"Now I don't believe that," Sirius said with a laugh as he walked towards the cupboard where he had some cups stored. "Would anybody like tea?"

"You're making tea?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Remus is upstairs resting after the full moon," Sirius said with a shrug. "Tea always makes him feel better."

A mutter of understanding passed through the kids, before Hermione said, "Sirius, I'm sorry, but I borrowed some books out of your library to try and find out what happened to Merlin and the others. I should've have asked-"

"Don't apologize, Hermione," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "Nobody ever gets any use of them, especially not now that Harry, Remus, and I are moving out to the country next week."

Harry grinned at his godfather, whose name had finally been cleared after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

"Enjoying your freedom, then?" Ron asked.

" _Of course,_ " Sirius boasted. "Especially now that I've got all those idiots at the Ministry itching to try and make my wrongful imprisonment up to me. They've even offered me an Order of Merlin, First Class!"

Ron hooted with laughter.

Hermione once again brought the subject around to Merlin. "There's something else I found that you might find interesting."

"What could be more interesting than that?" Harry snickered.

Scowling, Hermione grabbed another book resting next to her on the countertop. She flipped several pages and pointed to what looked like a very detailed family tree. As it happened, it was labeled "Potter Family Tree."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "You're stalking my family, now?"

"This is your family tree," Hermione explained. She pointed again. "Here's your father."

"Right," Harry agreed.

Now, Hermione flipped backwards about a dozen or so pages. "Look who he's directly related to."

Harry, Ron, and Sirius (who was incredibly curious at this point) all leaned over.

_Merlin of Ealdor -married to- Sir Gwaine_

"Well, I'll be," Sirius said.

"No wonder you two looked so much alike," Ron mused.

"Look how many other kids they had," Harry blurted out, pulling the book closer to him to get a better look. "Four total!"

All Ron could say to that was, "They better get to work."

Unbeknownst to them, back in Camelot, after the Court Sorceress Ceremony and the subsequent feast, Merlin and Gwaine were doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this one, folks! I'll start uploading the chapters for the sequel sometime tomorrow :)


End file.
